Charming Before Charmed
by Dec3Idol
Summary: Piper Halliwell is a rich girl, but has some ugly problems while trying to figure out life. Some language and adult situations. Read & Review.
1. Intro

_Beepbeeep!Beepbeeep!_

I rolled over and turned my alarm off. I sat up, smiling in the morning light.

_First day of Sophomore year, _I thought. _This will be fun._

I took off my pajama bottoms and then slipped my tank top off. I admired my body and long brown hair momentarily and then headed into the shower. I smiled as the warm water rushed over me, thinking about the day. How amazing it would be.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was already ready to go downstairs as she waited for her breakfast. She'd just gotten off the phone with her mother. Patricia Halliwell wanted to wish her daughters good luck on their first day of school, as she was on tour. She had been one of the most famous country singers since before her daughters were born.

Phoebe smiled as the chef sat a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on her plate.

As she ate, the eldest Hallwell sister staggered in. She'd just returned from another all-night party in Beverly Hills.

"Now, is this anyway to start your senior year?" scolded Helen, the live-in maid. The tall, stern-faced, African American woman stood in front of Prue with a disapproving face.

"Helen, it's fine. At least I'm having fun. Unlike Piper, who decided to skip the party last night," said Prue. "Where is she?"

"Well she, unlike you, got a full night of sleep and is in the shower," said Helen, aggravated.

Prue ran up the stairs to get her shower and then get ready.

The tall maid handed Phoebe her milk.

"You girls will be the death of me," she joked. "Promise me you won't be as crazy as them?"

"You gotta admit, they have fun," said Phoebe. Helen shook her head. "Besides, I'm not _allowed _to go to parties in Beverly Hills. So unfair."

The short fourteen year old finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to get her school things.

I blow dried my hair and then got dressed. I put on a brown tank top, and a brown and tan plaid skirt. To finish it off, I wore knee-high dark brown leather boots and wrapped a tan scarf around my waist. I looked in the mirror.

"Perfect!"

It wasn't me who said this. It was Prue, standing at my doorway.

"I know right," smiled Piper. "How was the party?"

My beautiful black-haired sister smiled and sat on my bed.

"You should've come," she said. "I just got home when you were in the shower. Andy dropped me off. He's bringing energy drinks when he comes to pick me up."

"Good idea. Okay, stand and let me check you out," I said.

She did. Prue had on a tight black tank top, covered by a black leather jacket, and white skinny jeans, and black stilettos. She finished the look with a white one-inch-wide choker.

"Hot!" I told her.

"Why, yes we are," said Prue. We laughed and then we finished our make-up.

We walked outside in time to see Andy pull up.

"Woah. Seriously hot Halliwells," he laughed as he opened the door for Prue.

I smiled and turned to see Phoebe coming outside. Andy closed the door to his black mustang and they drove away.

Leo pulled up a minute after he left. He only lived next door. He got out, ran up to me and grabbed me in a tight hug. He smashed his lips against mine, making me giggle after we broke apart.

"Good morning, Leo!" I laughed.

He smiled and lowered his hands to my butt.

"Egh hem!" said Phoebe.

Leo laughed.

"You ready for high school, Phoebe?" he asked as he opened the door to his red convertable.

"Hell, yeah!" she said, climbing in back.

"Watch your mouth, hoe!" I laughed, then kissed Leo again.

"Watch your tongue, bitch!" replied Phoebe.

I just laughed.

"Well, she acts just like you," said Leo with a smile as I climbed in.

"Watch it, Pheebs. You're just a freshman. I could get my friends to stuff you in a trash can!"

"Oh my god! You totally wouldn't! It would ruin my outfit, and I'm wearing your jeans!" she shrieked.

I smiled again as we drove to San Fransisco High. Prue pulled up first. The whole front lawn of San Fransisco High that was full of students stopped to take notice of Prue and Andy walking, with Andy's arm around her.

"Are they back together?"

"Guys, look! Prue Halliwell is with Andy Trudeau!"

"Oh my god, look!"

The whispers were heard and the whole lawn in front of the school was silent as they walked, whispering to each other. As they settled down in a cozy corner on a bench, the school yard stayed quiet, waiting for something, anything, to verify them as a couple.

Next, Leo and I pulled up with Phoebe. We stepped out and the kids watched us walk and sit under a tree. Cole Turner proceeded to talk with his friends until he noticed Phoebe step onto the walkway to the school. He stopped and walked over to her.

"Hey, you're Piper's sister, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Let me get your books."

After we had sat down, and begun talking, the other kids resumed talking. Immediately, our friends bombarded us.

"Hey Piper! How was your summer?" My best friend Stacy asked.

"Leo! Man, what's up?" said Cole, as he and Phoebe approached them. Leo and Cole were major jocks. Leo was first string quarterback and captain on the football team, and co-captain of the basketball team. Cole was co-captain of the basketball team with Leo, and captain on the wrestling team.

As the bell rang, the rest of the school paraded in. Stacy walked beside me, who was beside Leo, who was walking next to Cole, who was beside Phoebe, who was walking beside Prue, and the horizontal line of the most popular people in school ended with Andy. We walked into San Fransisco High to start our first day.

The day went like any other school day. Full of our group of friends picking on nerds, and smarting off to teachers. I smiled to myself as my sisters and I walked side by side to lunch, people clearing the hallway and rushing to the side just for us to walk through.

_This year should be fun, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter. I'm very excited about my second story.**

**Read and please review!**


	2. Party Night

"Prue! Prue! Come quick!" I screamed. I held up a black mini skirt with black fishnet leggings to go with it. Prue came running from the pocketbook section of the department store.

"EEEEEk!" screamed Prue. "It's totally perfect for tonight!"

"I know, right?" I said excitedly. "It's only 200 bucks!"

"Sweet! Oh, I couldn't decide between three pocketbooks, so I'm getting them all."

"Cool," I said, as I picked up the slouchy black tank that was going with the skirt.

Phoebe emerged from the jewelry.

"Can I _please _go with you guys tonight?" begged Phoebe for the millionth time.

"Mom said you aren't aloud to go to Beverly Hills parties with us anymore!" I said.

"So? Since when do we listen to mom?" she said. "Plus, I won't be going with you."

"Huh?" said Prue.

"Cole asked me to go with him," she said.

"Ooh la la," I said. "Miss Phoebe's got herself a tall dark and handsome hunk."

"So you won't rat me out if I go?"

"Since when do I rat anybody out?" I said. "That would be Prue."

We reached the checkout.

"I only snitch when you annoy me, so just don't bug us at the party and I won't tell," said Prue, as she handed the clerk her credit card.

"That will be 1,387 dollars and 28 cents, Miss Halliwell," said the clerk. We Halliwells were regular shoppers here.

"But," said Prue, "you gotta get past Helen."

Phoebe groaned.

"I'll never get to go," she said.

"Phoebe, why are you in such a hurry to grow up?" I asked. "I miss the times when I used to just hang out in my room alone when I was you age."

"Uhm, when you were my age, you weren't alone in your room. You were in there making out with Leo!"

Prue laughed.

"She's got you there," she said as she opened the car door and shoved her shopping bags in the back.

"So, stay home with Cole," I suggested.

"Cole is almost 17. There's no way I could hide him from Helen," said Phoebe.

"Unless," I began.

"Oh, sweet! You are about to come up with one of your genius plans!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"You tell Helen he is top of the Junior-- no, wait. Lie. Sophomore algebra class, and that since you are in advanced math, he is tutoring you. Then you say you guys need quiet to study, and she'll leave you alone."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Phoebe.

We all laughed as Prue drove us home. It was almost 7, and Prue and I went to go get dressed as Phoebe walked into the kitchen to tell Helen about Cole.

"Helen, my friend Cole is coming over to help me with my advanced math tonight," said Phoebe.

Helen cast a suspicious look. Phoebe continued.

"He's top of the sophomore algebra class, so I figured the stuff I'm learning now, he already knows. So we're just going to study up in my room," said Phoebe.

"Alright," said Helen. "I guess that's okay."

Phoebe hid her smile and ran upstairs to clean up her room.

Meanwhile, Prue and I were getting dressed. I slid the fishnet leggings up to my thigh. Then I put the black mini skirt on. It was way too short, and I loved it. I walked over to her bed that had the shopping bags on it and I found the slouchy black and grey tank. I slipped it on and admired the outfit in the mirror. Just then, Leo walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, babe," he said as he slid his arm around my waist. "You look hot." I looked in the mirror.

"Perfect."

I smiled and sat on his lap after he sat on the bed. He began to kiss and suck on my neck. Prue walked in.

"Piper," she said. I turned around. Prue was holding up two different tops. One was a spagetti strap black tight tank top, and the other was a flowy white strapless top.

"Definitely the white one with the shoes your wearing," she said and turned back to Leo who kept sucking on my neck. I tilted my head back. Prue looked in my mirror and held the white one up to her chest.

"Okay, be ready in five minutes. Leo, are we taking your car?" she asked.

Leo stopped sucking to answer her so I leaned down and began kissing his neck.

"Sure," he breathed. Prue left. He flipped me over on the bed and laid on top of me, making me giggle.

"Egh HEM!" grunted somebody from the doorway. I looked up to see Helen.

"Hey, Helen!" she said, pushing Leo off. "We were just... chillin'."

"Emmm Hemmm. I'm sure. Listen, your mother called. She wants you to be careful tonight."

She eyed Leo.

"Helen, I'm always careful," I said with a smile.

Helen walked away.

"PRUE!" I yelled.

Prue walked in putting in an earring.

"You didn't close the damn door!" I complained.

"Not my fault you were screwing with your door wide open!" said Prue.

"Ugh," muttered Piper as she stood up and adjusted her outfit.

We left for the party when Andy arrived. It was about a half hour drive, but we always had fun.

Meanwhile, Phoebe went and answered the door. She smiled as Cole walked in.

"Wow, Phoebe. You look..." he said. "You look great."

Phoebe was wearing a really short jean skirt and a long sleeved see through black shirt, with a black tank top undershirt.

"Thanks," she said. "Follow me."

She quickly walked up to her room and closed the door behind them.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, this is a date," he said. "Let me take you to dinner."

She smiled and they snuck out and left.

*********

I smiled as we walked in. Lights were flashing everywhere. I grabbed two martinis and Leo grabbed two beers from the serving trays. I handed one to Prue, and he handed a beer to Andy.

"Yum," said Prue. Then a man approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I see your ID?" he asked.

She glanced at me and then pulled out her fake ID from her bag. She handed it to the man. He smiled and handed it back.

"And you all?" he asked the rest of us. We all flashed our fake IDs. He smiled. "Well, can't be too careful. Wouldn't want to be contributing alcohol to minors."

He walked away and we all burst out laughing.

Leo's hand rubbed my butt.

"Wanna dance?" he whispered in my ear.

"I have a better idea," I said.

I led him outside and back to the car. He smiled as I crawled in the back and he climbed in after me.

He kissed me strongly as he laid on top of me.

Meanwhile, Prue and Andy were on a couch inside, making out after a few drinks.

She stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said as she went to the bar and bought two bottles of vodka.

_Might as well have some for later, _she thought.

She walked outside and opened the car door.

Prue ignored Leo and I rolling around in the back. I noticed the bottles.

"Hand me one," I laughed. Prue did, then left. I drank some right from the bottle.

We quickly drank half the bottle. Leo laid back down beside me. His hand went to my skirt. Our shirts were already off. He began to unbutton my skirt. I quickly stopped him.

"No, Leo," I said. I pushed his hand away.

"Why? Piper, we've waited over a _year_," he groaned.

My head hurt too badly for her to respond. He tried again.

"Leo, let's go inside," she suggested.

Reluctantly, Leo got up and the went inside. By 2 am, we decided to head home.


	3. Care to Dance the Night Away?

I was walking along in the hallway after school on the way to my car. I had my usual group of friends with me. Stacy, my best friend, and Heather, Loni, and Amy. I was in the middle of complaining about Algebra II.

"Seriously, when the hell will we _ever _use this shit?" I said as my friends nodded in agreement.

One of my teachers was walking close behind.

"Miss Halliwell!" said the teacher in a snobby voice.

I turned around.

"What?" I said rudely.

The teacher looked take aback upon being confronted by a student.

"You need to watch your mouth!" the stern teacher ordered.

"That's hard to do without a mirror, isn't it?" I said in an innocent voice.

Stacy laughed loudly while the others giggled.

I laughed at the teacher's expression and turned back to my friends.

"Miss Halliwell!"

I halted once more.

"Jesus, lady. How long are we gonna play this game? Because I got things to do!" I raised her voice.

My friends were all laughing loudly now.

"Oh, burn!" snapped Stacy.

"That's it," said the teacher.

"Oh please," I said. I held my hand up to silence my friends. "What are you going to do?" I nodded to the clock. "It's after school hours!"

"I'm reporting this to Mr. Klasset!" she yelled. Mr. Klasset was the principal.

"He'll be on our side. After all, it's her mother's money that paid to fix the whole school," laughed Stacy. The teacher stood defeated as I walked out. I reached my car and departed from Heather, Loni, and Amy.

"Bye, girls!" I said. Stacy and I hopped in my car. We turned the radio up loud and drove home.

When we arrived home, we walked into the kitchen and I got two bottles of water from the fridge. Helen walked in.

"Why don't you girls have some cookies? Freshly made," said Helen.

"As if! I'm _not_ getting fat. My life would be over!" said Stacy.

"Agreed," I nodded. Phoebe walked in.

"Where's that boy of yours?" asked Helen.

"Oh, Leo? Still as football practice. He should be home soon."

"Why were you late getting home?" asked Helen with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, the girls and I had a run-in with an obnoxious teacher," I shrugged.

"Were you smart-mouthing the teachers again?" scolded Helen. "That could get you in a lot of trouble."

I just laughed.

"It's all in good fun," I said as I hopped of the counter. Stacy and I went to get ready for a party tonight.

"How about this?" asked Stacy, holding up a little purple strapless dress.

"Definitely! That would be so perfect on you," I said. I held up black heels with purple jewels. "With these!"

After Stacy was ready, we started on me. I took my shirt off to change into the grey summer dress I going to wear. Just after I took my jeans off, Leo walked in.

"Woah," he said. Stacy came out of the bathroom as he kissed me.

"Hey, hey, hey! No boys allowed until we are ready!" she joked.

Leo put his hands up.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" he said defensively. "Leaving in twenty minutes, babe."

"Kay," I said. Stacy zipped my dress up and we moved onto hair and makeup. Prue walked in.

"Oh! You two look great!" she said.

I looked at Prue. She was wearing a v-neck tee and short jean cut-offs.

"Um, Prue? That isn't exactly an outfit for partying," I said, putting silver hoops in.

"I'm not going to the party tonight," said Prue. "I'm going over to Andy's apartment... to spend the night."

Prue looked to the floor. I gasped. I turned to Stacy.

"I'll be right back," I said. Then I took Prue's arm and dragged her to the hallway. "Are you gonna do it tonight?" I demanded.

"Shhhh! Helen could hear you!" said Prue. "And I don't know..."

"OH. MY. GOD!" I said loudly.

"Shut up!" said Prue.

"Why? Prue, we always said we'd wait until after high-school!"

"So? We always said we wouldn't drink until college, too!" replied Prue.

I groaned.

"Fine! Then I get to smoke!" Piper said. "And you can't yell at me for it!"

My mood turned from anger to sympathy. "Be careful tonight. Please."

"I will, we will," said Prue.

I sighed and left Prue in the hallway. Leo came up shortly after my talk with Prue.

"You gals ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. I gave him a peck on the cheek on the way out. "I need to talk to you later," I whispered in his ear.

***********

As we arrived at the party, I got a martini and we sat on the couches in the corner. Stacy and her boyfriend, Rob, went to dance.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked Piper.

"Prue. You know how I told you," I lowered my voice, "we said we'd wait until after high school to have sex? Well that's why she and Andy aren't coming tonight."

"Seriously?" said Leo.

His face lit up.

"Don't get that look on your face. It doesn't mean we are," I snapped.

Leo groaned. I kissed him and smiled.

He held a hand out.

"Care to dance the night away?" he said.

I took his hand.

"I'd be honored."

And so, we danced the night away.


	4. Freedom

I twisted the doorknob slowly and quietly opened the door. I smiled as Leo, Stacy and Rob followed me in and we snuck up the stairs.

"Shhh," I whispered. We all gathered into my room and I shut the door. "What do you guys wanna do?"

Leo wrapped his arms around me.

"I say we should go for a late-night swim," he said and I looked up and kissed him.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Rob.

I broke apart from Leo.

"There's a few extra bikinis in my closet, Stacy. and I'm sure Leo has an extra pair of trunks at his house, Rob," I suggested.

"Aight! We'll meet you out there, babe," said Leo. He kissed my forehead and he and Rob left.

I picked out a black bikini for Stacy.

"This is totally adorable!" I said, handing it to Stacy. Then I picked up my favorite strapless green and blue one. We changed quickly and I brought her stereo outside to blast some music.

Leo and Rob walked out just as we started the music.

Rob scooped Stacy up and tossed her into the pool, screaming.

"Leo, don't you dare!" I said as Leo scooped me up. Just as I expected to be thrown, Leo went flying, too, with me in his arms. I screamed as we hit the water.

Then Rob jumped in and dunked Leo. Stacy and I laughed as the guys dunked each other. Then Leo swam over to me and they sat on the steps. I giggled as he begin kissing me.

After a while of more fun, Stacy and Rob got out.

"You guys leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going home to get some sleep," said Stacy.

"Bye then," I said with a smile.

Leo resumed to kissing me. I sat on his lap to face him. His hands roamed my back.

_Oh no, _I thought as his hands paused at the tied strings of my top. He slowly pulled the two strings in opposite directions.

_Maybe this is it,_ Leo thought excitedly. The strings parted and he began to pull the top away.

_Should I stop him? _I thought nervously. _Well, Prue's doing it... why can't I?_

I let him remove my top. He stared at my chest in wonder, making me laugh nervously. His hands softly touched my breasts. Then his hands returned to my back and he pulled me close and our chests met. We closed our eyes and kissed again.

"Piper! GET INSIDE _RIGHT _NOW!" shouted a voice from a few feet away.

My eyes snapped open to see Prue looking angry. I hastily replaced my top.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

"Go inside, now!" repeated Prue firmly.

I stood up and walked inside. Leo got out and began to walk away.

"YOU!" screamed Prue. "She is _sixteen_. Sixteen! I will not let my baby sister be taking advantage of."

Leo just walked away, ignoring her. Prue angrily stormed inside.

"What the hell were you doing?!" she said after she'd closed the door to my room.

"Well, if you hadn't interupted, I would've found out!" I screamed.

Prue put her hand to her head.

"Oh my GOD!" she yelled. "What the hell happened to _waiting?"_

"I asked you the same question!" I yelled.

They both jumped as the door suddenly sprung open. A tired-looking Phoebe emerged from the darkness.

"What the _hell _is going on?!" yelled Phoebe.

"Nothing. Go back to bed," said Prue.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"NOTHING!" Prue and I chorused in a scream.

"Geez, just keep it down!" yelled Phoebe. She walked out and slammed the door. Before we could continue, Helen stormed in.

"WHY aren't you two in BED?" she demanded.

"Helen, get out! I'm talking to my sister!" screamed Prue.

"Prudence!" Helen shouted. "You do NOT talk to ME like THAT!"

"Helen, I'm sure mom would be glad to let you go if I called her up!" Prue said.

"True," I added. It should've mattered that we were being bitches to Helen, at least to me, but it didn't.

"Then call her up, because I'll be damned if I'm going to watch you yell at me," said Helen.

Prue sighed.

"Just let me talk to my sister, and then we will go to bed," said Prue, irritated.

Helen looked angry as she stormed out.

Prue sat down.

"Piper," she started. "Don't do this just because I did. If what you and Leo have is so strong, waiting can only make it stronger."

"Prue, I'll take that into consideration," I told her calmly.

"Thank you," said Prue.

"So how was it?" I asked with a smile.

So Prue told me all about her night.

*************

As I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple. I flipped through the mail to my magazines. I gasped as I picked the first one up. I was used to being on the cover because of her mother's fame, but this was different. Bad different. I screamed.

"PRUE!"

Prue came running in. I held up the magazines.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Prue as she flipped to the story relating to the cover. The cover picture was divided in two, one had a picture of Andy and Prue buying condoms. The other was a photo of Piper and Leo out by the pool, kissing with Piper's top off. The caption read 'The Halliwell Sisters; All grown up, too soon?'"

Prue found the story. She took in a breath.

"The daughters of Patricia Halliwell are normally out partying in Bevery Hills at the midnight hours, but last night, the eldest Halliwell was out with her boyfriend shopping for condoms. Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau obviously had plans for late last night. Meanwhile, little sister Piper Halliwell took a leaf from big sis's book and was seen skinny dipping at 3 am with long-time boyfriend, Leo Wyatt. What would mommy say?"

"Oh god," I whispered. "We're dead."

Prue grabbed another magazine and held it up.

"Have you seen this one?" she asked, showing me the picture of Phoebe and Cole making out at a resteraunt.

"Shouldn't they be following _mom's _life, not ours?" I complained.

The phone rang. Prue and I cast fearful looks at one another.

"Hello?" I answered with a terrified expression.

"Hello, Piper," she heard her mother's stern voice.

"So, I'm guessing you've read a magazine today, huh?" Piper said in an innocent voice.

"Mhmmmmm," said Patty.

"Mom, look, we are so sorry, but," I started, but her mother cut her off.

"I was just calling you to tell you," she started. She took a deep breath. "The pictures made me realize you aren't little girls anymore. Prue is almost 18, and you girls can take care of yourselves."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Prue mouthed "What?"

"It means, I've found Helen another job, and the new maid won't be told to watch over you," said Patty. "Don't screw this up."

"Oh. My. God! We won't mom," she said excitedly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Patty laughed.

"Wait! There are rules. All your grades must stay above a C, you must go to school everyday, and watch over Phoebe. Okay, I have a meeting, I love you girls. Enjoy your weekend."

I heard the click of her mother hanging up.

"What did she say?!" demanded Prue.

"She found Helen another job! We don't have a caretaker anymore!"

"Oh my god!" Prue screamed. We jumped around and hugged each other.

"Wait..." I said. "I'm gonna miss Helen."

"Me too, but I'm sure mom got her a great job and everything," said Prue. "Piper, we can do whatever we want!"

"I know!" I said, regaining her happy face. "But mom said there are rules."

"What rules?" asked Prue.

"'All your grades must stay above a C, you must go to school everyday, and watch over Phoebe,'" mimicked Piper.

We laughed and decided to throw a party to celebrate after we said our goodbyes to Helen.

"Okay, you call everybody at school, and I'll call everybody from Beverly Hills," said Prue.

I did, and within half an hour, our huge house was filled with over 350 people. We celebrated our freedom by a night of partying. Phoebe was thrilled she was finally at a party with us. We danced and had fun until midnight, and then spent some sister time together by planning a shopping spree the following day.

_Things are pretty damn good,_ I thought with a smile.


	5. Happy Anniversary

**My story is now rated M, for reasons which will become clear in this chapter. Read only if you are mature enough to.**

"Happy Anniversary, sweetie," I said as I blew out the candle on the table. We had just finished a candlelit dinner to celebrate our 2nd anniversary. It had been six months since Helen had left, and Patty was coming home from her tour soon. It was Valentine's Day. Leo had asked Piper to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day two years ago.

"I love you," he whispered as we sat on the couch together.

"I love you too," I said, and then kissed him.

He laid back and pulled me into his arms.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Cole were on the front porch after a date.

"Thanks, Cole," she said. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Phoebe, I want to ask you something," said Cole.

_I hope this is it! _Phoebe thought to herself.

"What is it, Cole?" she asked.

"I know we said this wasn't exclusive or anything," he started. "But I want it to be."

He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing to Phoebe a ring. It had a beautiful sapphire in it. Sapphire was Phoebe's birthstone.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She felt the smile rush across her face.

"Yes," she said. She kissed him again and he picked her up in a hug and swung her around.

He sat her down and pulled the ring from the box.

"Look," he said.

She read the inscription; _I Promise._

She took the ring and slipped it on her finger and held her hand up.

"Beautiful," she said. She turned back to him. "Thank you."

After they kissed goodnight, Phoebe ran up the stairs and looked in the living room. She saw us both cuddled in each other's arms.

"Awww," she said.

I looked at the time. 11:45.

"Are you just getting back from your date with Cole?" I asked curiously.

"No! I just got back from my date with my _boyfriend,_" she announced with a huge smile, and then rushed over to show me the promise ring.

"Phoebe, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"That reminds me," said Leo, with a smile.

He stood up and left the room. He walked over to the chair where his jacket was. He extracted a long box from a pocket.

When he came back, Phoebe was gone. He presented the box. I took it with a large smile. I opened it to find a necklace. Gold chain, with a string of diamonds dangling from the middle.

I gasped.

"Leo, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," he said. I held up my hair as he clasped it on me.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Stunning," he said. "I'm mesmerized."

I playfully hit him.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

He just laughed.

"Your gift…" I said, "…is in my bedroom."

He followed me in. Once we entered my room, I shut the door and Leo heard the audible _click! _from the lock. I turned around.

"What's the gift?" he asked.

I said nothing. My hands disappeared behind me. I unzipped the black dress I was wearing and slid it off. Leo watched in amazement as each curve was individually revealed. Revealed, to show a black lacy bra, and then matching slender lacy panties.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

As I stood in front of him, I unclasped my bra and let it hit the floor.

Leo's eyes were locked in a trance as I walked seductively over to him. I sat on his lap, wrapping my smooth legs around him. I unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. His hands moved to my back as I undid the buttons. At last, the shirt was completely unbuttoned. I slid it from his body, and then slipped off his white under-shirt.

As his torso was revealed I looked deep into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, then stood up and walked back over towards the door. I turned off the lights as he took his belt off and then unbuttoned his pants. Only the moonlight lit the room. I walked back to him and laid down on my bed. He kicked his pants off and laid right beside me. He put one hand on the side of my head, and kissed me tenderly. Then he kicked off his boxers.

My eyes roamed his body. My first thought was how this was going to feel.

I handed him the condom that I'd gotten from Prue. He took it out and slipped it on. He then slowly moved over to remove my panties. I giggled nervously.

"I love you," I said softly. He moved to where he was on top of me.

He looked into my eyes, filled with fear and innocence. He leaned his head down so his mouth was beside my ear.

"I love you," he whispered in a voice so low, somebody lying right beside us wouldn't have heard. For a moment, I had to wonder if the verbalization had ever occurred. I grabbed onto his muscular sides as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his erection against me.

Slowly, I moved my legs apart just slightly. He kissed me gently, and got into position.

Unsurely, he grazed her side as he slipped his hand between her legs. I felt his fingers gently touch me. I felt pleasure wash over me as his fingers slid down, rubbing around, until finding the entry. He brought his hips forward as the very tip entered me. I didn't feel much until he slid in further. I inhaled intensely through my teeth and tightened my grip on his arms. He stopped.

He looked into my eyes. I nodded and held onto his shoulders. He slowly went into me a little more. My face tightened and so did the hold on his shoulders. He decided to go a little faster. I had never felt this level of being uncomfortable in my life, unbelievable tightness. As he slipped in further, his arms went under my shoulders and his hands met behind my neck. He pushed himself into me. I sucked in air fiercely. He stopped moving further.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded. "I love you," I whispered again.

He stroked my hair. "I love you so much."

He backed out, leaving a somewhat relieved, somewhat disappointed feeling in me. He smiled, seeing my face. Then he moved a little more quickly in, and this time didn't stop and back out. He kept going deeper and deeper. I was glad that it wasn't as small as I'd thought, but it made it all the more painful. He moved around to let me get used to the feel of him.

Several minutes later, the pain stopped and I slowly got used to it. After awhile, it was almost pleasurable.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Wondering what else there could be, I simply nodded. He began to go much faster. He wanted this to be great for me, but he couldn't ignore the huge amount of pleasure ready to burst from him. He held back and went in and out a few more times.

As he reached the deepest part he'd gotten to yet, I began to moan loudly. He backed out a tiny fraction of a centimeter, then returned and filled me repeatedly.

"Oh, oh, oh Leo!" I moaned as it got more enjoyable by the second.

"O-okay," he breathed.

He was almost finished off. Suddenly, a great feeling hit me. It was almost as if my body was going to rise up from the pleasure. I screamed from the intense feeling. Just as I did, he slowed down, telling me he was done. He then removed himself from me slowly. When I finally sat up, I felt the soreness. I laid back quickly and leaned against his chest.

"How was it?" he asked, kind of awkwardly.

"Fantastic," I said with a smile. I kissed him softly.

He looked down at me. "You have the most beautiful body in the world."

"Compared to who?" I asked.

He smiled.

"You know what I mean. You're the first…I've ever seen," he said quietly.

"Your my first, too," I giggled.

He pulled me closer in his arms and we both gazed at the ceiling.

"This is perfect," I whispered. "Right now."

"Yeah. It is," he said softly.


	6. Mother Arrives With A Surprise

"Prue!" I screamed.

"I'm coming!" Prue replied in a shout for the tenth time.

I groaned. Phoebe walked in with Cole tickling her from behind.

"Where are you two headed?" I asked with a mouthful of an apple.

"Nowhere, just watching a movie in the living room," said Phoebe.

I put down my apple. I pointed at Cole.

"I gotta talk to you," I said. Phoebe cast an odd look at me.

"I'll go start the movie," she said. Cole kissed her gently and she left.

I hopped up on the counter.

"Cole," I started.

"What is it, Piper?" he asked.

"Cole, that's my little sister in there," I said. "My 15 year old sister."

"I know, Piper," said Cole. "You think I'm treating her bad?"

"No... but, Cole," I sighed. "You are 18."

"So?" he said.

"Cole, 18 year olds have different things in mind than 15 year olds."

"You think I wanna have sex with your sister?" Cole said.

I raised an eyebrow.

Cole jumped up and sat on the counter beside me.

"Your right, I do," he admitted.

I opened my mouth, but Cole stopped me.

"Piper, I know you are very protective of her," he said. "And we've talked about it, and she's not ready. Nor will I try anything before she's ready."

I smiled.

"Glad to hear it," I said.

Prue walked in.

"Glad to hear what?"

"That your finally done getting ready!" I yelled jokingly.

"Oh, hardy har har," she said. "Let's go!"

She took another swig of the vodka she was holding.

"Guess I'm driving," I said with a laugh.

Cole left to join Phoebe. I heard laughter from the living room. I rolled my eyes and then walked out the door on the way to another party.

***************

I walked to Prue's door after putting my pajamas on after the party. It was about 4am.

"Hey," she said.

Prue was lying on her bed, drinking more.

I was worried.

"Prue, you... you've been drinking alot lately," I said.

Prue laughed. She sat up and looked at me.

"I'm worried about you," I told her.

Prue fell back once more. I stood up. I leaned over and ripped the bottle from Prue's hand.

Prue opened her mouth to argue, but leaned over and puked into her trash can before any words came out.

"It's gotta stop, Prue," I said. Then I walked out. I left Prue puking and drunk.

I walked down the hallway to my room. Leo was in my bathroom, getting ready for bed. We practically lived together in my room now.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"She was too drunk to listen or care," I sighed. Leo hugged me from behind.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm really worried about her," I whispered.

*************************

A few weeks later, we were preparing for our mother's return.

I had just finished getting dressed. I walked into Prue's room. Unsurprisingly, I found Prue in her clothes from last night, and drinking beer.

"Prue, mom is going to be here any minute!"

I grabbed the beer from her hand.

"Go get ready!" I ordered.

While Prue was getting ready in her bathroom, I collected all the empty bottles from around her room and threw them all in the trash. I walked back to the living room and saw Phoebe.

"Hey," she greeted.

I just nodded in acknowledgement.

The front door opened just as Prue and Leo entered. I straightened Leo's shirt.

"Mom!" Phoebe cried as she rushed to hug her.

"Hi, girls," she laughed.

I watched the stranger who I called my mother walk over to me.

"Hey, Piper," she said excitedly. She looked at Leo. "And Leo! You two are _still _together!"

"Yeah. We're still together," I told her.

"Aww," she said.

She turned away from us to Phoebe and Prue.

"When do I meet your men?" she asked.

"At dinner," said Phoebe.

My mother smiled.

"I have to talk to you girls about something," she said.

"What is it?" said Phoebe.

"I'd like you to meet somebody," she said. Then she opened the door and waved to somebody to come in.

A young girl, 11 or 12, walked in.

"This is your half-sister, Paige" she said.

I gasped.

"Our _what?!" _screamed Phoebe.


	7. My New Sister

"Listen, girls."

We sat down across from mom and this new stranger.

"When you girls were still very young," she started. "I had another baby girl with another man, Sam."

"Oh my god," Prue breathed.

"And her father and I decided on the agreement that she would stay with him."

"So why is she _here?_" said Phoebe.

I elbowed her.

"Sadly, Sam has... passed on," said our mother. "And Paige is coming to live with us."

I didn't know what to think. I felt bad for the poor girl, her father was dead and she was sitting on our couch with strangers around her. I was angry at mom for not telling us. I was shocked by the whole situation.

"Well," I said. "Paige," I tried out the name of my half-sister, "I'm Piper. I can show you the rooms you can choose from."

She smiled. I hoped I'd helped her feel welcome.

Mom smiled. "Thank you, Piper."

I smiled and motioned for Paige to follow. She reached down to get her bags.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Paige," I said. She stood up.

"Patrick!" I called. One of our housekeepers came in. "Can you get Paige's bags?"

He did. I led her to the room that was next to mine.

"This is probably the next biggest. Mine's right through this door," I said, motioning to the door beside the closet that led into my room. "Prue's is down the hall, and Phoebe's is on the second floor."

We were on the third floor. There were four levels, and then the attic.

"This is wonderful," she said quietly.

Her voice was so pretty.

"Nice to hear you talk, kid," I said. She giggled. "So this is the room you want?"

"Yes," she said.

I smiled and motioned for Patrick to put the bags in here.

"I'll be right back, Paige," I said. "I just need to save Leo from our mother."

It felt weird to say "our mother" with anybody but Prue or Phoebe.

I walked back in to the living room.

"Mom..." I said. "How could you not tell us?"

She gave a weak smile.

"It just seemed better that way. She wouldn't be in the media like you girls are, and she got to live a normal life."

I nodded, because in some weird way, I understood.

"Leo, can you come here?" I said.

He followed me up the flights of stairs and back to Paige.

"Paige, this is my boyfriend, Leo," I said.

"Hey, Paige," he said.

"Hey," she said quietly.

I turned to Leo.

"Baby, can you go into my room and get a few towels, soap, and get some of the extra bottles of shampoo and conditioner?"

He left and I sat next to Paige.

"This is so weird," she said.

"It is," I agreed.

Leo arrived with the stuff and I pointed into Paige's new bathroom and he took the things in there.

"So," I said. "I'm really sorry about your dad."

"Yeah, he was in a car wreck," she said.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be odd for you," I said. "Did, um, you know...?"

"Did I know Patricia Halliwell was my mother? Had no idea," she said.

I gave a laugh.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked. "Mom... will not be around much. She never is. So if you need anything... let me know."

"Thanks, Piper," she said.

"I'll just be in the living room. Join us when your done getting settled in if you feel like it."

I walked out and took a deep breath. This whole thing was so strange, but I felt some normalcy from having Paige here. Like I always knew.

I walked back in just as Phoebe was rushing out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She ignored me and ran upstairs to her room.

"Phoebe isn't happy about this whole thing," said mom.

"I can see."

We talked for about half an hour and updated mom on our lives.

Prue stood up when the doorbell rang.

"Andy and Cole must be here," she said.

She opened the door.

"Where's Phoebe?" asked Cole.

"She's in her room. We got a surprise and she wasn't too happy," I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"She'll explain. Go calm her down," I said.

He left.

"Mom, this is Andy," said Prue.

While they greeted, I went to the kitchen with Leo.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Okay? I just found out I have another sister. But somehow, yes, I'm okay," I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Just as the chef finished dinner, Phoebe and Cole walked in. Cole must've persuaded her to come down.

"I'll go get Paige," I offered. For some reason, I felt more comfortable around her than the rest of my family.

Leo stayed behind while a walked upstairs. I reached her door.

"Hey," I greeted.

She had put up her clothes in her closet, and the rest of her things around the room.

"Hey," she said.

"Dinner's done."

She stood up. She sighed at her closet.

"Cute clothes," I said.

"Nothing as cool as you guys' clothes. I was never rich or anything," she said.

I smiled.

"Got any plans for after dinner?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"You do now," I said with a smile.

So we made it through the boring, tense dinner. Phoebe was being bratty, but I convinced myself she'd get over it.

After dinner, we moved back to the living room.

"Hey, mom," I said. "Mind if I steal Paige for awhile?"

She laughed.

"Have fun, girls," she said. Leo stood up.

"Babe, you may get bored," I said.

"Leo, stay here. I'd like to get you know you better," said mom.

I laughed and mouthed 'good luck' to him and then led Paige out to my car.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Shopping," I said. "Nothing else to do on a lovely Friday night."

"Cool," she said excitedly.

"So," I said as we pulled out. "Where did you live before?"

"Nebraska. Not fun," she said. "It's so much cooler here."

"You'll get bored fast," I laughed. "How do you like everybody?"

"Everybody's cool. I don't think Phoebe likes me much, though," she sighed.

I groaned.

"Phoebe is just being a bitch," I covered my mouth. "Sorry. I mean brat. She's being bratty."

"Do you think she'll ever like me?" she asked.

"Yeah, she'll come around. She's used to being the baby."

"Oh," she said.

"What about everybody else? Prue? Leo? Mom?"

"Prue seems fun," she said.

"Only because she's drunk all the time," I laughed.

"Leo's cool, I think you two are the only ones that like having me there. Does Leo live with you?"

"Pretty much," I said.

We were getting closer to my favorite store for clothes, Petite Highlights.

"And mom," she began, I could tell she felt weird saying mom, "she's nice."

"Yeah," I said. "You know her about as well as I do. She'll be gone by next week. She's always on tour."

"Oh," she said. I parked the car and we both got out.

"Okay," I said as we entered. "You can get whatever you like. Clothes first, then we'll go shopping for room decorations and a computer and stuff."

"I get new clothes? And a _computer?_" she asked unbelieving.

"Yeah," I laughed. "One of the perks of being Patricia Halliwells daughters."

She laughed.

"Okay, let's find you new school clothes, then weekend clothes."

A man from the window snapped a picture of us. Paige jumped. I laughed.

"It's okay. You'll be in alot of magazines, being the new Halliwell and all. That's why the owner closes the store to other people when we come in," I said.

"I'll be in magazines?!" she gasped.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'm sure you saw the pool incident with me and Leo. The media had a friggin circus with that."

She smiled.

"My friends talked about it. I never really read magazines."

"They always like to get us partying, shopping, and whatever. I don't know why, we aren't that interesting."

I picked up some outfits from here and there around the junior section of the store.

After a few try-ons, I had a good idea of what looked good on her. I picked out a few dozen outfits for school, and then about ten weekend outfits. We checked out about an hour later.

"That'll be 2,835.98, Miss Halliwell," said the clerk, Rhonda. Paige gasped at the price. "And who is this?"

She looked at Paige.

"Oh, mom decided to keep it a secret that she had another daughter," I said, handing over my credit card.

"Whew! The media will have fun with that," she said. "Nice to meet you Paige. I'm Rhonda. Piper and her sisters have been coming here since they were a little younger than you."

"Wow," said Paige.

"Yeah, but I get to spend a bunch of money on her. It's like having a brand new toy," I laughed. I winked at Paige, and she smiled back at me.

"Well, that's fun," said Rhonda.

I picked up the bags.

"See you on Wednesday," I told her. "I'll be back shopping for more clothes."

She laughed. We walked out and we were instantly bombarded with paparazzi.

"I guess they got wind that Patricia Halliwell has another daughter," I laughed. I threw the bags in the back.

"Hey Piper!" one of the guys yelled. "Who's this?"

"This is Paige, my new baby sister," I said. They loved it when I talked to them.

"Smile!" he commanded. I bent down and smiled next to Paige. She gave a big smile.

"Great picture, Piper!" he yelled. I laughed and opened Paige's door.

I got in my side and drove off.

"That'll be the front page of every magazine tomorrow," I said.

"Cool!" she said.

We drove off, and didn't get back home till eleven. We'd gotten everything for her room, a new desktop computer and laptop computer, and some bathing suits for the pool. Also, some paint for her room.

As we walked in with all the bags and boxes, Leo must've heard us and came to help. He took the computer and then went back to the car for the rest while we got the clothes up to Paige's room.

"Wheeew! Shopping really gets exhausting," I said. "You like the new stuff?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Piper!" she said. I hugged her.

"I hope you like it here," I said. "This must be tough for you."

"You've made it alot easier," she said.

I smiled. Leo arrived with the rest of the stuff.

"Hm. I guess we got a little too much," I laughed.

Paige yawned.

"Uh, oh," I said. Her bed was now full of bags and boxes. "How about you go sleep in my bed tonight, and me and Leo can get your room ready?"

"No, I can help," she insisted.

"Eh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you out so late. I forget that eleven year olds need sleep," I said. "Really, you go to sleep and I'll have your room ready by tomorrow. We don't really sleep alot."

She laughed, followed with another yawn. She left and went next door to my room.

"How was it?" Leo asked.

"It was so much fun," I said. "I barely know her, but I love her already. She's such a sweet kid. I really hope she likes me."

"Who couldn't?" said Leo.

I smiled.

We moved the furniture out together, and began painting her room. She'd decided on a blue and green room theme. Lime green and light aqua blue. The walls wood be green, and the trim around the floor, closet, and windows would be blue. It didn't take that long to do. We slept while it dried and woke up about three or four hours later.

"It's dry!" I said excitedly. We moved her furniture back in, and then began putting her new things everywhere.

He lifted up the new desktop computer and started putting all the wires together. I started on the room decorating. I put her blue sheets on the bed and her green comforter on top. Then I started putting her pillows on the bed. Leo had finished with the computer, and gotten the internet working. He set up the laptop's wireless internet and plugged it up to start charging. I hung all her new clothes up and then we stepped back and looked.

"It's cute!" I said. I looked at my watch. "It's almost 7am."

"Whew! I'm tired!" he said.

"Thanks, for helping," I said. I kissed him. "Let's go lay down in the guest room downstairs and get some sleep."

We did, exhausted. I layed down and hoped she'd like her new room.


	8. Two Losses

Leo and I woke up at 11. We walked into my room to see if Paige was still asleep. She was reading a book.

"Hey, kid," I said. "Did you see your new room?"

"Not yet," she said. "I just woke up a little bit ago. I couldn't sleep well last night."

"Well, come on!" I laughed. She hopped up and ran to the door of her new room and opened it.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. She turned around and hugged me. "It's so much better than perfect!"

I laughed.

Shortly after, Paige and I decided to go out.

"Where to?" I asked.

"What is there to do around here?" she asked.

"If your up for a drive, we can go out to LA, and go shopping at those little shops," I suggested.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "And I'll wear my new clothes!"

"We'll be looking good for the paparazzi," I laughed.

I left her room and found Leo in the kitchen with Prue.

"Hey, sweetie. Wanna go sightseeing with Paige and me?" I said from the doorway.

Prue seized the oppurtunity.

"Of course, lovemuffin! We'll have so much fun!" she said.

"I meant Leo! Gah," I laughed.

"Sure," he said.

"Prue, you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

I walked back up to the second floor to Phoebe's room.

"Hey, Pheebs, wanna go out?" I offered.

"Sure, totally. Where?"

"Out to LA," I said.

"Yes! I've been wanting to go for awhile," she said. Then her smile disappeared. "Who's going?"

"Me, Prue, Leo, and Paige."

"Oh, nevermind," she said. She sat back down on her bed.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"I don't like her," said Phoebe simply.

"Like her? You don't _know _her," I said.

Phoebe just shrugged.

"Listen, Phoebe. That poor girl just lost her father and we are the only family she has. If you wanna be a bratty bitch, that's just fine. But don't you dare take any of this 'wah-wah I'm not the baby anymore' bullshit out on her. She's done nothing but be nice to you and you need to grow the hell up."

Phoebe looked like she was going to hit me.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me. Knock off the bullshit, now," I said. Then I turned and left.

I heard the door slam as I walked outside where everybody was already in the car.

"Why isn't Phoebe coming?" asked Leo.

"She's being a..." I glanced at Paige. "She's being stupid."

"If she's not going because of me, I can stay here," said Paige.

"Paige, no. Phoebe is being a brat and she knows it. Just ignore her, kay?" I said, handing her a pair of sunglasses.

"Alright," she said. I turned up the radio and it wasn't long before we were all singing like dorks on our way to LA.

*********************

As I entered the club, I realized how long it'd been since I'd gone out. To party, to drink, or anything. I had been so busy with Paige. I felt so connected with her. We hung out all the time, we went shopping alot, and I loved to spend as much time as possible with her. Before she'd come, I never noticed how different I was from Phoebe and Prue. They were so snobby. I never realized how different I was from them until Paige came. We were more down-to-earth, while they rode on their high horses. Paige was spending the night at her new friend Samantha's house, so I didn't feel guilty about leaving her alone with Phoebe, who had taken a instant disliking of her, and had her fun by treating Paige like crap. Paige, however, was never mean to her, or even resentful for the way she was being treated. She was never anything but nice to everyone around her.

I watched Prue stumble over to the bar. She was already drunk, but that didn't stop her.

Leo smiled at me and pulled me over to one of the couches on the wall. He kissed me passionately. As he pulled away, I smiled at him.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you, too," I told him, meaning it.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked me.

My 18th birthday was fast approaching.

He hand one hand on my back, and the other on my knee. The one on my knee was inching towards my thigh.

"Whatever you get me, I'll love it," I said.

He pulled his jacket off and spread it over our laps, covering his hand and where it was going. I felt his hand slip under my dress, and a few naughty fingers into my panties. Two fingers slipped into me and massaged around.

"Leo!" I exclaimed. I was giggling from the pleasure.

He just smiled and kept going.

I bit my tongue and buried my face in his shoulder as I reached my orgasm. As he pulled out, I kissed him once more. We cuddled up close on the couch.

Suddenly we heard a blood-curdling scream from the bar.

I jumped up and pushed my way through the crowd. The fear hit me as I saw my imagination come to life; my big sister was lying on the floor. A nearby man stooped over and checked her pulse. He stood up with remorse.

"She's dead," he uttered.

I felt like somebody had just punched me in the stomache. I couldn't breathe. I collapsed next to her.

"No!" I screamed with desperation, my voice cracking from lack of oxygen. I leaned over her, sobbing, while Leo tried to pull me away from the horrific sight.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed in a whisper to my sister. Leo pulled me away and hid the scene from me as he buried my face in his chest.

It all went by in a blur. For days, I cried. I sobbed and wept. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I laid in my bed and cried hysterically. I don't remember being brought home. The only thing I remember is sobbing over my sister's body, and then being in my bed, crying. I remember flashes of the ambulance, still frames of her body being taken away. Mom came home from tour, and funeral arrangements were made.

I'd done two things. I'd cried. And I made a promise to myself. I'd never drink again. For my big sister, who had died of alcohol poisoning.

***************

I don't remember how _many _days had passed. I remember my room getting dark, when I came out of the covers, and getting light, when I hid from the sun. I had no idea it was possible to cry so much.

Time had lost all meaning to me, but at some point in time, my door was opened. Leo walked in and sat on my bed.

"It's time to go to the funeral," he whispered to me.

After a pause of trying to remember how to speak and if it was worth it, I opened my mouth.

"I'm not going," I said. My voice cracked from lack of use.

He didn't leave.

"Piper," he whispered. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry about how shitty this situation is. I know you are hurting. Because it breaks my heart every time I look at you, and see you crying. But if you don't go tonight, you'll regret it."

"Go away," was all I could manage.

He sighed and I felt him come closer and place a kiss on my forehead. Then he left.

A moment later, my door was opened again.

"Piper?" I heard a small voice from my doorway.

I brushed the hair from my face and looked up. I saw Paige, dressed in black, standing there.

"What is it, Paige?" I asked, wiping my eyes and trying not to let the depression seep through my words.

"Please come," she whispered.

I hadn't talked much to anyone lately, but I couldn't ignore her innocent voice.

"I don't feel like going," I whispered.

"I know you don't. You feel like... like if you go... it makes it real. Like really real," she said.

I'd completely forgotten that she'd recently been through this with her father.

"You're right," I said.

"And if you don't go, you'll miss the chance to say goodbye."

I nodded.

"I understand," she said. "But, please. Go. No matter what, you can't miss it. If you miss it, this pain may go on forever. This could be a chance for closure."

I almost felt like smiling.

"How does an eleven year old get to be so smart?" I asked.

"Experience," she sighed. "Get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes."

I nodded, and she left.

I wiped off my face from the running makeup and didn't bother with new makeup. I put on a simple black dress, and matching heels and a jacket.

I left my room, and walked to the living room. Mom stood as I walked in. She said nothing as she hugged me.

"Glad to see you out of bed," she told me.

Leo kissed me on the forehead and held my hand as we walked out.

The funeral was a blur, too. Just tons of people hugging me, and I wanted to hit each and every one that said "I know how you feel."

**************

Over the next month, Mom decided it was too painful to be here, she left once more. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, or even acknowledge the fact that I was getting older when Prue never would. My days became routine; school if I felt like it, visiting Prue's grave, and going home to cry on my bed. My routine broke when I got a call from my mother's agent.

"Hello?" I said in a lifeless voice.

"Piper? It's Elise. I have to talk to you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mother's plane... it went down..."

Leo came up behind me. I instantly turned and grabbed onto him.

He took the phone from me just in time to hear "your mother is dead."

I heard the phone _click! _and he held me close. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt awful, because I'd lost my sister and my mother, and also, I felt guilty. Because I was nowhere near as hurt as I was when Prue died.

I leaned against Leo as I walked got Phoebe and went into Paige's room to tell them the news.

It was a rough time, but somehow we made it through. The conversation between Phoebe and I that occured the following month didn't help.

"Piper?" she said from my doorway.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" I asked.

She sat on my bed.

"I want birth control."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Please, Piper," she said.

"You are 15 years old," Phoebe. "There is no way I'm getting you on birth control."

"Piper, you are 18 and technically you are my legal guardian. So, I'm asking you, please."

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"As your legal guardian, I'm saying no. I'm also saying... you are no longer allowed to see Cole," I said.

"You can't do that."

"Actually, yes. I can. Go to your room," I said.

She shrieked.

"Are you fucking serious?!" she demanded.

"Yes, I am," I said.

She stormed off. I went to find Leo.

"Hey, can you get Cole on the phone? I have to talk to him," I said.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"Phoebe wants birth control," I said.

His eyes got wide for a moment. Then he dialed and handed me the phone.

"Hey, Cole. It's Piper."

"Hey Piper, what do you need?"

"I need you to stop seeing Phoebe. She's no longer allowed to go out with you," I said.

"Why?" he asked, quite loudly.

"Because she's asking for birth control. We've had this talk," I said.

"NO, we had a talk where I wouldn't try anything before she was ready," he said. "She asked me."

"I don't care. She's not allowed to see you anymore. Goodbye, Cole," I said and hung up.

Before I could talk to Leo, I heard Paige yell.

"Piper!!!!" she screamed from her room.

"And I'm off," I said.

Leo laughed as I ran upstairs. Paige was in her bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Piper... I started," she said.

I'd just give her the talk recently, because I expected her to start her period soon.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back," I said.

I went into my room and got the box of small tampons I'd bought for her. Then I got her a fresh set of clothes.

"Here you go. Take a shower and change into these," I said. She opened the door and took the things. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks Piper," she said. She closed the door and I left. I found Leo next door in my room.

"Oh my god," I groaned.

"What?" he asked with a smile. He found my being stressed funny.

"Paige started."

"Wow, she's only like 12," he said.

"Well I guess that's normal. But she's too little!" I sighed.

He laughed.

"You are going to make a great mom," he whispered then kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

"I was thinking, since you practically live here, you wanna move in?"

"Well, I pretty much already am. My clothes are here, all my stuff is here," he laughed.

"I know, but officially."

"Yes," he smiled.

I kissed him.

My life was getting so much better. After Prue died, I never thought I'd be happy again. But things were going pretty damn well.


	9. 15

My eyes snapped open. I drowsily sat up, wondering what had awoken me. The clock read 3 am.

_Ping!_

"What _is _that?" I wondered aloud. I figured it was what had awoken me. I pushed the curtains back and looked out.

I wasn't surprised to see Cole, throwing rocks at the window below me. The window that belonged to Phoebe. I opened the window, and Cole's focus turned to me.

"Go home, Cole," I groaned.

Just then, Phoebe's window opened.

"I'll be down in a minute," she yelled in a low voice.

"No, you won't," I said. Phoebe's head snapped and she looked at me and groaned.

I sighed.

"Phoebe, go to bed, and Cole, go home."

I closed my window and watched him leave. Then I walked past Paige's room just as she walked out on my way to the stairs.

"Piper?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Go to bed, sweetie. I just have to go yell at Phoebe."

She shook her head and went back into her room. I walked down the stairs and into Phoebe's room.

"I know you aren't used to be told what to do," I said. "But I'm in charge of taking care of you now."

She folded her arms.

"I'm not five," she said.

"You are also not eightteen," I said.

"Whatever," she said loudly.

"Phoebe," I sighed. "You are grounded. You go to school, you come home, you stay in your room. That's all."

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

"Shh. Paige is trying to get back to sleep," I whispered. "Your stupid boyfriend woke her up."

"Like I care," she said in an I-know-it-all tone.

I calmed down and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Phoebe...I don't understand," I said. "Why don't you like her?"

She didn't say anything.

"Okay, not as a guardian, but as your sister and friend. I'm asking you, why don't you like her? You've never acted this way towards somebody before."

Phoebe sighed.

"I don't know. I just wasn't used to her before, but then Prue died, and it feels like she's replacing her or something," she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Just think about how she feels," I whispered back. "Her father dies, and then she comes here, where her sister dies, then her mother dies."

Phoebe looked down.

"I never thought about it that way," she sighed.

"Phoebe, we are all each other has. Me, you, her. That's all."

"Well, we have Leo. We use him," she joked. She frowned. "I'm sorry, Piper."

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that."

We stood up and hugged.

"She's probably still awake," I whispered.

I walked ahead of her and I walked past Paige's room and into my own. I laid back down beside Leo and eventually fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Phoebe opened Paige's door.

"Knock, knock."

"Hello," said Paige in a confused voice.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "For treating you so badly."

"It's okay," said Paige.

"No, it's not. I'm really sorry," said Phoebe. "Forgive me?"

"Sure," said Paige with a smile.

Phoebe gave her a quick hug.

"Goodnight, Paige," she said, then left.

*************

The next morning, I sat down with Phoebe and Paige for breakfast.

"I need to talk to both of you," I said after I sipped some orange juice.

"About?" said Phoebe through a bite of pancakes.

"I've decided to let go of the chef and the maids."

"Why would you do that?!" asked Phoebe, bewildered.

"Because. We can clean up after ourselves and cook for ourselves," I said.

"Cleaning, maybe. But we can't cook meals like this!" she said.

"Actually, I made breakfast today," I said.

"Forreal?" Paige said, speaking up. "Yum."

"All you guys have to do is clean up after yourselves," I said. "I'll make the meals."

"Fine," said Phoebe.

"Okay," I said. "You'd better get to school."

It was our first day of school. My first day of senior year.

"What about you?" said Phoebe.

"Well, I talked to the school, and they're letting me skip homeroom so I can get Paige to school."

"Lucky bitch!" said Phoebe, putting her plate in the sink.

"Hey! Watch your language!" I yelled.

She groaned and walked to the stairs.

"Hey! Take the jeep, I don't feel like having my beetle totalled!" I yelled after her.

I threw her the keys and she left.

"Okay, Paige. Be ready in twenty minutes," I said, then left to do my makeup.

After I drove her to school, and showed her around the middle school, I drove to SFHS to start my senior year.

**************

A few weeks later, I was out shopping with Paige.

"Anything you need?" I asked after getting the groceries we needed.

"Uhm, yeah. I made a list."

She fished a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

"I'm going to read magazines," she said.

I got everything from her list and also got her some makeup to try out.

We headed home and spent the rest of the night with homework and a movie.

************

Phoebe walked into my room and sat down.

"Piper, can we please talk?" she asked. I turned around to find her crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I lost my virginity," she sobbed. I hung my head in frustration.

"Oh, Phoebe. Dammit."

I stood up and paced with my hand at my forehead.

"Did you use protection?"

"No," she whispered.

"Dammit, Phoebe!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Jesus Christ," I whispered.

She cried harder on my bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I screamed.

"I don't know," she whispered through her tears.

"Stay here."

I walked out and found Leo.

"Call Cole and get him over here now."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Phoebe had sex with him and didn't use protection."

Cole arrived shortly and after I yelled at him, we headed to the doctors office to find out if Phoebe was pregnant. I didn't know what I would do if she was.


	10. Pregnant Problems

The phone rang early that morning. I sat up and answered it. It was 8 am on Saturday.

"Miss Halliwell? We have your sister's results," I heard a woman say.

"And?" I asked, snapping my eyes open.

"It's a positive. Your sister is pregnant."

I groaned.

I hung up and got out of bed. I knocked on Phoebe's door, and after a minute she yelled "Come in!".

"I just got the call," I said. Phoebe was already up, pacing in her room.

She looked nervous. I expected her to be, but she looked more nervous than she should be.

I gave her a suspicious look. Without taking my eyes off of her, I called "Cole!".

"Yeah?" he answered. Followed by, "Dammit!".

I couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

"Nice job, Pheebs. You should've gone with a smarter guy," I said. "Come out, Cole."

He came out from the closet.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Phoebe, you are pregnant."

Phoebe started to cry, but Cole hugged her close.

"It's okay. We'll be okay," he promised.

I walked out and back up to my room. Paige and Leo were in there, talking.

"Hey," greeted Paige.

"Hey. I need to talk to you guys."

Leo frowned.

"I heard you talking on the phone," he said.

"About what?" asked Paige.

"Phoebe is pregnant," I said.

Paige gasped.

"She's only fifteen!"

"I know," I said grimly.

Leo sighed.

"Cole here?"

"Mhmm," I said. "So, things will be changing around here."

"I can't believe it," Paige whispered.

"Me neither," I said, sitting next to her.

***************

We walked into the OB/GYN's office for Phoebe's 18 week ultrasound over 4 months later. Cole helped her up the stairs.

"Well, Miss Halliwell," the doctor said to Phoebe. "It looks like everything is going smoothely. Your baby is growing just fine."

Phoebe smiled up at Cole. He held her hand.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," said Phoebe instantly.

"It's a girl."

Phoebe gave a soft "oh!".

"Any ideas for a name?" I asked.

"I already know," said Phoebe.

"We already decided Patricia Marlee for a girl," said Cole.

"Awh, Pheebs, that's adorable," I said.

"But I'm going to call her Tricia. Or Trish."

We left soon after, and headed home where Leo and Paige were hanging out.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. Phoebe and Cole past me and went up to her room.

"Hey, Piper!" said Paige.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"About to go swimming," said Leo. "Waiting for you."

I smiled and walked back to my room, followed by Leo, to get changed. I quicklt slipped off my jeans and tee shirt. Leo was already changed as I was taking off my underwear.

He kissed my neck as I reached up for my bikini that was hanging on the door.

Just then, Paige knocked on the door.

"What is it?" I called through the door.

"Hey, you guys," she called. "I'll be out to the pool in about twenty minutes. I have a phone call."

"Oh-okay!" Leo called. His hands rubbed all over me.

"Leo!" I whispered, giggling.

"What? We have twenty minutes..." he whispered into my ear.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. His trunks quickly hit the floor and he grabbed a condom from my night stand.

"Leo," I whispered again. I didn't want to do this.

"Piper...come on..."

"Leo, no."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Look what's happened to Phoebe," I said. "I don't want that to happen to me."

"She didn't use protection," he said. "We do."

We'd only done it a few times, and each time we used a condom.

"Alright," I said. "We have to hurry."

He smiled and crawled on top of me.

I sat up and shook my head. I pushed his shoulder over so he was laying down, and I got on top of him. I put one hand around his penis, and slowly directed it into me. My hands were on his stomache and I pushed myself up and down. He began to moan. I went faster and faster. I sat down all the way, letting him go all the way into me.

"Oh, god," I whispered. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up and down with his muscular arms.

He went faster and faster, and in one quick motion, he flipped me over and began pounding into me. Harder, and harder. Each time it was harder as he went all the way in. Not just _in _me, but also where his crotch slammed into mine. I was going to explode from pleasure. My head fell back as my orgasms came.

"Uhm, hm, hm," I moaned, trying to keep my mouth closed.

As the orgasms were hitting me, there was a knock on the door.

"I went outside, but you guys weren't there yet," called Paige.

I couldn't answer her because I couldn't move. Leo kept going and the orgasms kept repetitively hitting me.

I actually bit my pillow to keep from screaming.

"Be out in a minute," Leo yelled. As he finally slowed down, I lay panting. Then his face looked immensely pleasured as the liquid burst from him. He laid down on top of me, and we both began laughing.

********************

Phoebe walked in from school and sat on the couch. Her 6 month pregnant belly was getting bigger everyday.

"How's my niece?" I greeted.

"She's good," Phoebe said.

"How was school?"

"The usual. Getting called a slut, being the 'pregnant girl'," she said.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs," I said.

"It's okay. Summer's almost here," she said. "I can't wait."

I smiled as Leo walked in.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted.

"I have to talk to you," he said grimly.

I stood up and I followed him into the next room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Cole," he said. "He's gone. He left."

"What do you mean? Left where?" I asked bewildered.

He handed me a note.

_Leo_

_I need you to tell Phoebe that I'm sorry. I had to leave. I wouldn't be a good father, and I can't ruin that poor kid's life. Phoebe and the baby have a better chance without me. I love her so much and I can't destroy her life like this._

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"How are we going to tell Phoebe?" he asked.

"You go find him and get him back here."

He turned and left.

"Phoebe?" I called as I re-entered the living room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Cole left Leo a note," I said.

Phoebe looked the confused.

"What...? What did it...it say?" she asked nervously.

I handed her the note. I couldn't not tell her, in case Cole did not return with Leo.

Horror covered her face as she read the letter. Then she dropped it, looking defeated.

"Look, Phoebe," I started.

She stood up and ran up to her room.

I sighed and looked at my watch. It was almost time to pick up Paige from tennis practice. I grabbed my keys and ran up to Phoebe's room to tell her bye.

"Pheebs?" I called, knocking on the door.

I walked in.

"I gotta go pick up Paige. You gonna be okay?" I asked.\

She nodded her head.

"Leo went to find Cole," I said. I hoped it'd make her feel better.

"Well, tell him nevermind. If Cole wants to go, I'm gonna let him."

"Phoebe, that's his baby in you," I said. "He needs to be here."

She buried her head in the pillow again. I sighed and left the room.

*******************

"Hey, kid. Have fun?" I asked as Paige got in the car.

"Yeah."

We pulled out and began driving down the road.

"Piper?" said Paige.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Leo...and Cole?" she said.

I followed her gaze to a parking lot outside Marty's Bar.

"Oh, my god," I breathed.

Surely enough, Leo and Cole were sitting on the back of Leo's pickup truck, talking.

I pulled in, and quickly got out of the car.

"How's it going?" I asked softly.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" asked Cole.

We walked off to the side.

"Cole, you have to come back," I whispered.

"Don't you think they have a better chance without me?"

"Cole," I said in an firm voice. "A baby is never better without her father. Ever."

The last word came out in a shaky voice as I tried to hold back tears.

I knew from experience, the pain of not having a father.

Cole nodded. He understood.

"I guess I was pretty stupid," he sighed.

"I guess you where."

"How's Phoebe?" he asked.

"Laying on her bed. This destroyed her, Cole," I whispered.

A tear ran down his face.

"What've I done?" he breathed.

"Whatever you've done, now would be a great time to come home and fix it."

He nodded. So, he rode with Leo and I got back in my car as we headed home.


	11. Destroyed

Phoebe and Cole had moved out once Patricia was born, to the other side of town. It had been 6 months since the baby was born. Paige was 13, and I was almost 19.

"Leoooo!" I hollered.

"What?" he called back from the kitchen.

"Bring me a drink!"

"What do you want?" he asked, poking his head out of the doorway.

"Uh, how about some lemonade?" I asked.

He came in with two glasses and sat down beside me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath.

"I...made a mistake..." he said.

"What kind of mistake?" I asked, sitting down my glass.

"I..." he sighed. "I cheated on you," he finally whispered.

I screamed inside. I thought my heart was just stabbed a million times. I felt it rip in half.

I was shocked. I even stopped breathing for a moment.

"You...cheated," I whispered, finally regaining the ability to breathe.

Then it really hit me.

I shrieked as I stood up and turned away from him.

"Oh. Oh my god!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept saying.

I screamed.

"I gave up my virginity...for you! FOR US!" I screamed violently.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"How could you!" I sobbed.

Paige came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I ignored her.

"Get out!" I yelled at Leo.

"No. I want to talk about this!" he replied.

I turned to Paige.

"Paige, can you give us a minute?"

She nodded and went back upstairs.

"I want you to leave."

"No, dammit, Piper. I wanna talk about this. I wanna work this out!" he shouted.

"Fine, let's talk. Was she better than me?"

"Piper! She didn't matter to me! She wasn't important to me at all!" he said.

Tears came to the rim of my eyes.

"She was important enought to ruin our relationship," I sighed.

He looked like he was about to faint.

"Ruin? As in it's over?" he whispered.

"You aren't the same person to me anymore..." I whispered through tears.

"I can't live without you..." he whispered. He put his hand on my face. "I can't live without seeing your face everyday, or kissing you..."

He leaned and and touched my lips with his. For a moment, I almost just let him. I almost just let the whole thing go, just to have the old way back. Then I realized, it would never be the same. I jerked away.

"NO! You can't just kiss me make everything okay!" I screamed.

"I can't live without you," he repeated desperately.

"Well, I guess you couldn't live with _just _me..." I whispered, then turned away. "You should leave now."

I heard him sigh, and walk out.

I ran to my room and tossed myself on the bed. The tears flowed freely for hours. I didn't move until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called in a shaky voice.

Phoebe opened the door and walked in. She was almost 17, but the wisdom in her eyes said 30. She sat beside me on my bed and hugged me.

"How are you?" she whispered as we broke apart.

I shook my head.

She could tell I wasn't ready to talk.

She brushed the hair from my face and handed me a tissue.

I felt like I'd never want to leave my room again.

"Feeling any better?" she whisepered after almost an hour of me crying.

I looked up and shook my head.

"I guess it's gonna have to hurt. He can't take it back," I whispered.

"Would it be better if you didn't know?" she asked.

"No. It's better that I know," I said, still speaking in a shaky voice. Tears filled my eyes once more. "It was just...so_ much _better...before it was better."

I tried my best not to cry, but it seemed impossible as tears hit my bed, in the puddle they'd been falling in. I took another tissue.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered. "I promise."

She must've stayed with me through the night, because I remember falling asleep with her, and I woke up to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered.

"Hey," I murmured.

After a long pause, she finally spoke.

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"What?" I asked. "Is Paige okay? Patricia?"

"Everybody is fine," she assured me.

She handed me magazines.

"Bad news first."

I picked up the first one, a picture of Leo wiping a tear while walking to his car yesterday.

_Another Halliwell Dumping? _was spread above the picture.

_Reportedly, long time boyfriend Leo Wyatt cheated on the now-oldest Halliwell, Piper. Several minutes after he entered the Halliwell Mansion yesterday, screaming and crying were audibly heard from the house. Wyatt left in a hurry, wiping tears as he left. We're used to the Halliwells dumping men, but not _this _Halliwell, who was allegedly said to marry Wyatt soon. After Wyatt left, 16 year old Phoebe Halliwell showed up to comfort her older sister, and possibly care for newest Halliwell, Paige. Oldest, Piper, recieved custody after her mother's untimely passing last year._

"Gah!" I shrieked. "Why do they even still follow us?!"

"Good news time?"

I nodded.

"Paige has her first boyfriend," she whispered excitedly.

I knew Paige was here and I was to take care of her, but somehow this reminded me I had a reason to get up and go through my days normally. That's what you do when you are caring for somebody else. You fight through the tough stuff that happens to you for them.

After a few more days of sadness, trying to ignore my broken heart, and be there for Paige, I decided to leave the house.

I took Paige shopping and we went out to lunch. My fake smile was plastered on my face as we drove, shopped, and ate. The paparazzi were all around, snapping pictures.

"Piper! Hey, Piper!" one called. I recognized him. He was one of my favorites.

"Hey!" I said, in a fake happy voice.

"Care to comment on what happened with Leo Wyatt?" another asked me.

The guy who I liked stepped in.

"That's a bit personal," he said. He turned to me. "Hey, Piper, how is it going without Phoebe?"

I smiled at him.

"It's going good," I said. "I miss her, but at least I got this one."

I gave Paige a squeeze and pulled her close for a second.

"You like being an aunt?" he asked.

"Oh! I love it! My niece is the most precious thing in the world!"

"I'm glad," he said, flashing me a smile.

I gave my first real smile all day as I got in my car and we drove off.

Overall, the day went maybe better than could be expected.

As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think of my favorite paparazzi man...


	12. Running

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I broke my ankle in LA, and I just got home. I'll make it a suuuper long chapter(:**

* * *

I picked up my groceries after stuffing the receipt in my pocket.

"Thank you," I said to the cashier.

I carried the groceries out to my car. I had on a big hoodie, sunglasses, and a baseball cap, I noticed a small group of paparazzi at the other entry to the grocery store. Obviously, waiting for me. I snuck to my car, realizing it was probably the reason they knew I was here.

_I need a less noticable car_, I thought to myself.

I hid myself behind the side of the car that they couldn't see while putting my groceries away.

"Hey!" was whispered behind me.

I almost screamed. I turned around to see my favorite paparazzi guy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you gonna tell your tabloid buddies over there that you've found me?" I asked, exasperated.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I think after being followed your whole life, I'll let you have one trip to the grocery store."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dan. Dan Gordon."

"Well, thank you, Dan Gordon," I said.

He smiled. I got in my car and drove away. I reached home shortly, and carried the bags in. I guess I entered quietly, because Paige didn't notice me pass the living room. She was too busy making out with her boyfriend on the couch.

"Eh _hem_!"

They broke apart.

"Don't do that in front of me! I'll puke!" I joked.

I sat the bags down and walked over to them.

"I'm Piper," I said, casting out my hand.

He laughed nervously.

"I'm Ryan," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," I said, then turned away and picked the groceries up again.

I turned back to them before walking into the kitchen.

"Don't try anything. I can see through walls," I said.

I smiled and put the groceries away, and then went into my room and filled my tub. I got the book I was reading and settled in a nice bubble bath. As I opened to the page I was on, the phone rang.

"Uggh," I groaned.

I picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Piper," I heard Phoebe say.

"Oh, good, you called. I gotta talk to you."

"About?" she asked.

"Okay, Paige was just making out with her boyfriend in the living room. I stopped them, but I didn't act like it was anything bad," I said.

"It's not bad. Is it?" she said. "She is almost fourteen."

"I know, I know," I said. I groaned. "What happened to that shy eleven year old?"

"Uh, she got rich, got lots of confidence, got lots of friends. If she's confident enough to have a boyfriend, then I'm happy."

"I'm happy her low self-esteem thing went away," I said. "I guess I'm overreacting..."

"Yeah. But it's good that you are protecting her. Not that you didn't protect me," she said. "It's just...kids find ways, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured. "Did you need something?" I asked, remembering that _she _had called _me._

"Oh, yeah. Can you babysit tonight?" she asked. "I really need some quiet time to work on my senior project."

"Sure," I said.

"Can you pick her up? Around 7?"

I checked my watch. It was only 2pm.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

I resumed my book. After 3 chapters, I sat it down and got out. I dried off and got dressed. I was surprised to see Stacy waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Paige let me in. I need to talk to you," she said.

I was positive that she came to confess that _she _was the one Leo cheated on me with.

"I don't need you to tell me it was you."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm not stupid, Stacy. You're slutty, and I'm positive you seduced him."

She just stood there.

"You can leave now," I whispered.

Then, the doorbell rang.

I answered it. Leo was standing there.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why is _she _here?" he asked.

"She was just leaving," I said. "So are you."

He looked back at me.

"Piper, please talk to me."

"Both of you, get out."

"Gladly," said Stacy.

"Wait," I said. "Why'd you come here? Just to rub my face in it?"

"Actually," she said. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked in a shaky voice. "I thought we were _best friends..._"

She looked me in the eye.

"Piper," she said. "I have been so unbelievably jealous of you since the day I met you. I've always tried to be as cool, and pretty, and perfect as you. And one night...I don't know...I just...Leo was drunk. With Rob and some other guys."'

We all sat down in the living room.

"And so you thought sleeping with Leo would make you more like me?" I asked.

"No. I did it to hurt you. He was drunk, and I saw an oppurtunity. So yeah, I seduced him. And I slept with him. Originally, I told him not to tell you, because I wanted to make up a story and say it was his fault. But he told you, and that was it."

"Why would hurting me help you at all?" I asked. Tears had filled my eyes, and my voice came out shaky and raspy.

"Because, I wanted to see you truly broken. Your sister dies, and your mother dies, and all you had was Leo. I thought if that ended, you wouldn't seem so perfect. Well, that didn't work. You put on a smile for the world and went on with life. And that drove me crazy. So I came here to tell you it was me. Maybe to hurt you more."

Something took over me. I felt rage fill me up. My anger cut loose, and I slapped her across her face.

"I don't ever want to see you again! Get out!" I screamed. She angrily walked out. I wiped my tears. Leo put an arm around me. I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"What?!" he yelled. "She just said it was all her fault, not mine."

"You broke my heart, Leo," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Please leave."

"Piper, I want to fix this. I want to fix us!" he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me and get out of my house. Right now."

He stormed out, and I sat down on the couch. I was so frusterated. I was so confused. So, I grabbed my jacket and headed to the only place I thought could give me comfort.

*******************

I saw her grave and ran to it. I halted as I reached it, and then sat down right in front of it. I read _PRUE HALLIWELL beloved daughter and sister_.

"Prue," I whispered. "Prue, I need help."

I sobbed beside the stone that I had often found comfort in being near.

"I just feel like my whole world is crashing..." I sobbed.

Just then, as I was wiping my eyes, I was approached by a man. My eyes cleared, and I saw none other than Dan Gordon standing in front of me, I quickly wiped my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sat beside me.

"Visiting my mom," he said.

"Oh," I breathed.

"So, I take it things aren't going so great?" he said.

I couldn't even talk before the tears came again. He couldn't have been more caring. He put his arm around me and let me cry in his chest.

He handed me a tissue.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

It wasn't long before I was bawling as I talked, telling him the whole story. And what amazed me, is that he was listening.

"And so I just left and came here," I said.

"I'm sorry, Piper. You really don't deserve all these bad things that happen to you."

"Well, the paparazzi doesn't help," I joked.

"Actually," he laughed. "I quit my job. Because of seeing you at the grocery store. I realized how awful that must be, and I realized I was the reason."

"That's great. I don't even understand why they still follow us."

"Well, you're famous for being famous. Like Paris Hilton," he laughed.

I laughed.

"You are the only thing that has made me smile or laugh in awhile," I said.

"I'm glad," he said. He gently touched my cheek, and wiped away a tear.

I don't know what made me do it. Some urge coming from an unexplained place. I had no warning from my brain, or heart, or whatever it was that made me do it. But I leaned up and kissed him. I kissed him hard and passionate. I held the back of his neck and kissed him. When I realized what I was doing, I jerked away.

Looking up at him, I realized that I could maybe fall for him. Maybe is was my vulnerability, but it scared the living hell out of me.

"I have to go," I choked out in a whisper.

And so I ran. Ran from the possibility of ever being in the position of being hurt again. I ran from any chance of the same thing repeating. I ran as he called for me to come back.

"Piper. No, wait!"

How could I go back to him, knowing it could allow him to hold the power to repeat what Leo had done? How could I ever trust anybody again? As I reached my car, I saw Dan standing there, confused. I looked at him with an apologetic look on my face. As if to say, "I'm sorry, but I can't". I got in my car and drove away. I had to get as far as posssible away from him. Never again would I allow someone to come so close. Never again would the chance to break my heart be held by anyone else.


	13. Getting Over It

_May 22_

_I'm so confused. I love Leo so, so much. I love him, and that's the hard part. I don't want to love him anymore. It would be so easy if I could run into Dan's arms. If I could just trust him. I could trust him and love him and forget all about Leo. I'm so frustrated. I feel so helpless. Maybe neither of them is for me. But I love Leo, and I don't want to. I just don't know what to do..._

I closed my journal and threw it on the floor. Just yesterday, everything was happening all at once. But today, everything stood still. Just then, the doorbell rang. I groaned.

I sat up and straightened my shirt. I walked across the room, walked out into the hallway, down the steps slowly. As I reached the door, I took a deep breath. Hoping it wouldn't be Leo. I just couldn't deal with him right now.

I opened the door.

"Dan?" I said, surprised.

"Piper. Did I, uh, do something to upset you yesterday?" he asked.

"Uhh," I said dumbly. I didn't know what to say. "No, I was just...confused."

"About?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I sighed.

He shook his head.

"Piper, don't make me pay for his mistakes. Just because he hurt you, every guy that ever likes you is going to pay for it."

"Dan, it's difficult," I sighed. "I wish I could just not love hime, but it's not that simple."

"Piper, I'm so in love with you," he said. "Please, don't break my heart."

"You're what?!"

"I've been in love with you since the first time I talked to you...do you remember?" he asked me.

I smiled and it played in my mind.

_"Piper! Piper! Look over here!"_

_It was crowded as everybody tried to get my picture._

_I fought through the crowd, and eventually made it to Prue's car. _

_As I reached it, a man was in my way. It looked like he was going to take a picture or ask a question._

_"Piper Halliwell," he whispered. I smiled and got in my car. He stood, in a trance, in that spot while we drove away..._

"Yeah, I remember," I whispered.

I walked outside and he followed me to the two-seated swing on the porch.

"So, how've you been...since yesterday?" he said, with a small chuckle.

"I've been alright," I said with a smile.

We talked for awhile, I even laughed a few times.

"You're really something, Piper Halliwell," he said.

I smiled. He slowly put a hand up to my face and kissed me.

"Dan," I whispered as we broke apart.

He looked into my eyes.

"He didn't treet you right," he whispered. "I'll treat you right."

I leaned in and kissed him again.

We didn't break apart so fast this time. I sunk into it and kissed him longer.

We broke apart at last and I smiled.

"You wanna come in?" I asked.

"Love to," he said.

I smiled and we walked in together. I couldn't ignore my heart jumping when he latched his hand onto mine.

*******************

It had been three weeks since that afternoon. Dan and I were curled up in bed, watching Titanic.

"Oh, Jack, no!" he immitated. "Jack, wake up!" he yelled in a high pitched voice.

I laughed and playfully hit him.

"This movie is a classic!" I said.

"A classic chick flick," he laughed.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Want some more popcorn?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and he left with the empty bowl.

Then the telephone rang. I sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

The line was completely silent.

"Hello?" I repeated.

Nothing. I hung it up just as Dan walked in.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say anything."

"Well, popcorn is in the microwave," he said.

He climbed on the bed and kissed me. In the middle of the kiss, the phone rang again.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Hello?" I answered again.

Nothing.

"Stop calling, jerk!" I shouted.

I slammed the phone back down.

"Geez," I said.

"Wonder who it is," said Dan.

I shook my head.

"I dunno."

We heard the beep telling us the popcorn was done.

He left and got it and came back quickly. Just as he sat back down beside me, the phone rang yet again.

"Let me get it this time," he said. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

He got a disgusted look on his face.

"Look, man. Don't call here again. She doesn't want to talk to you. You've hurt her enough."

I mouthed "Who is it?".

He shook his head.

"I'm not trying to get into anything, Leo. Just please leave us alone," he said.

I sighed. The next remark was loud enough for me to hear from a few feet away.

"LOOK! WE WERE AN 'US' LONG BEFORE YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER, SO WHY DON'T _YOU_ LEAVE _US _ALONE!"

Leo was never one to keep his temper. I motioned to Dan to give me the phone. He sighed and handed it over.

"Leo?" I said.

"Piper!" he exclaimed.

"Leo, please don't call here anymore..." I whispered. "You've done enough."

I hung up the phone. I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. The guy is a jerk," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled weakly.

"How about we go for a swim?" he suggested.

I smiled and nodded.

We got dressed and got some towels.

"Oh," he said. "Mind if Paige comes?"

"Great idea," I said.

"Hey, Paige," he called, knocking on her door.

"Yeah?" she said after opening it.

"Wanna go for a swim? Feels nice outside," he said.

"Sure!" she said. "I'll be out in a minute."

She shut her door and we headed outside.

"Sweet kid," he said.

"Yeah, she is," I said.

He gently kissed me.

"You're pretty sweet yourself," he said with a smile.

I hit him in the chest playfully.

"You're gonna hit me?" he laughed in a joking tone. "I'll show you..."

He grabbed me and picked me up in his arms.

"Put me down!" I screamed. We both laughed as he tossed me in and jumped in after me.

As we rose to the surface, we were laughing hysterically.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said spontaneously.

I was taken aback for a moment. It was the first time he'd said it.

I smiled, realizing this was what I wanted all along.

"I- I love you, too," I said with a smile.

We kissed again. It was a long, passionate kiss that I didn't ever want to end.


	14. Making Up

I woke up to the feel of Dan's soft lips on my forehead. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," I yawned, stretching.

He was already in his work clothes. He woke up at 6 every morning to go to work because he had to be there by 7. Dan had gotten a job at his grandfather's insurance business and he wore a suit to work.

"I'm just going to work," he said.

I smiled and sat up.

"I have to take Paige to school in an hour anyway," I said. "I'll just stay up."

"Alright," he said. He kissed me quickly. "I'll see you later, babe."

With that, he left. I sighed and stood up to get ready. I walked into my closet and browsed through my selection. I decided on a black mini skirt and a purple tank top. I brushed my hair and did my makeup. Paige came in just as I finished.

"Hey, kid. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup," she said. Paige was already in her freshman year.

I dropped her off and drove back home. I picked up the mail and walked up to my porch. As I was flipping through the mail, I saw Leo mowing his yard. Our eyes met for a second. I almost gave a smile, but I turned away and walked inside. Despite the full month we'd been apart, and despite how much I loved Dan, and despite how much I didn't want to, I still loved Leo. I put down the mail and quickly grabbed two glasses. I had a plan. I filled the glasses up with lemonade and walked outside. I saw Leo and walked over to him. He saw me and shut off the lawnmower and hopped down.

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to last summer. I was on Leo's lap on his lawnmower, and we were riding around. I was giggling as he tickled my sides, and then I turned back to look at him. Just as our lips met, I snapped back to reality. I finally reached him.

"Thirsty work?" I said with a smile.

He looked surprised.

"Thanks," he said.

He took a sip.

"Leo, I don't want the drama, but can we talk?" I asked. We walked over to the bench on his porch and sat down.

"So..." he said.

"I just can't stand this stupid shit. I miss you. I miss talking to you," I said.

"I miss you, too," he said. He cleared his throat. "So, uh... how's it going with Dan?"

"It's going good," I said.

"Just good, eh?" he said with a smile.

"I thought 'great' might be a little rude to say," I said, returning his cocky smile.

"Ah."

We sat in the silence for a little while, sipping lemonade.

"So, did you decide on a college?" he asked. "I know you got them fancy plans to be a doctor."

I smiled.

"Not a doctor," I stated. "A therapist."

He shrugged, I knew he didn't care about the difference.

"I got into brown," I said.

"No kidding," he replied.

"What about you?" I inquired.

"Eh. Got into Duke, but I'm not sure about going away. Might just go into the family business. Seems to be the thing to do here."

I knew how much he wanted to go to Duke.

"You should go," I said.

"You think?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, about this guy," he said. "He treating you okay?"

"Not cheating on me," I retorted. I knew he wanted me to say something bad about Dan.

"That was a mistake, Piper. I know I was wrong," he snapped. He sighed. "So, you're really happy with him?"

"I am," I answered. "I really am."

"Happier than with me?" he asked weakly.

"Leo," I sighed.

"Ouch. No reply only means one thing," he said with a hint of joking in his voice.

I smiled. He could always make me smile.

I glanced at my watch. Almost 11.

"Well, I should go," I said.

"Got a hot date?" he joked.

"Meeting Dan for lunch at his work. Not sure how hot that is," I laughed.

We stood up and began to walk down his walkway.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"I'll hold you to it."

I walked away, not even bothering to hide the gigantic smile on my face.

******************

I had accepted the fact that I couldn't be with Leo, because I couldn't take it if history repeated. I couldn't take the pain if he "messed up" again. So, I'd set all my focuses on Dan. I'd put on a smile, and tried my best to be happy. I didn't let myself think about the possibilty of being with Leo. And Dan had done nothing wrong for me to pick Leo over him. So, I put on a smile.

Dan opened my door for me as we arrived at the restraunt. We were seated quickly and sat down to eat.

"So," he said. "Have you thought any more about going to Brown?"

"I think I will," I said. I "forgot" to tell him that I'd also applied to Duke, after my talk with Leo, something else I'd "forgotten" to mention. I was waiting on my letter to come, should be anyday now.

"Great," he said. Dan was 21. He'd never gone away to college, so I didn't talk about it much.

After we ordered, Dan brought up Phoebe.

"Have you heard from Phoebe lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, we talked yesterday. She and Cole just got settled in that new apartment," I said. "They got a place with another bedroom for Sam. She's growing so fast."

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"I can't wait to have a baby. But I don't want to have one too young, I've seen what it's done to Ph-"

"You want kids?" he asked, cutting me off.

I sat back in my chair.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"I've never thought kids were a good idea. Too messy," he said.

"Too messy? You mean you don't ever want kids just because they're messy? Lots of things in life are messy," I said.

"Calm down," he said. I didn't realize how fast I was talking. "I just mean, kids just aren't for me."

He shrugged. I put aside the fact that I was hurt. But how could I make a future with no kids? I'd always planned on having a few, at least. But if he didn't want them, what could I do about it? Then again, if kids weren't for him, maybe he wasn't for me...

***************

A few days later, I was on my way to Phoebe's to pick her up. We were going to the mall. I guess Leo was visiting Cole, because I saw his car in the driveway.

"Hey, Piper," he greeted as I walked in.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here," I told him. I flashed him a smile, then turned to Phoebe. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just a second."

She walked back down the hallway of the small apartment. Even though we had always had money, she was determined to be normal, so the only money she spent was money she or Cole earned. I respected her for it.

I sat down beside Leo and waited for Phoebe. Tricia, who was almost two, was playing in the living room floor. Leo let out a little chuckle as Tricia started dancing to the music Cole was playing.

"She's so cute," I said.

"Yeah," he chuckled. He kept watching her dance, while my eyes were on him. "I can't wait to have kids."

I sat back and smiled.

"Really?"

He turned to me.

"Of course," he told me with a smile. "I love kids."


	15. Complicated

I woke up and jumped in the shower. After a quick shower, I walked out of my room and knocked on Paige's door.

"You up?" I called. It was a Saturday, around ten.

She opened the door.

"Yeah!" she said, quite perkier than usual.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Parker bought Nickelback tickets for tomorrow night!" she exclaimed. "Can I go?"

"Where is it?"

"San Diego," she said.

"I guess, but that's a long drive," I said.

Paige's boyfriend had his license, so at least I didn't have to drive them around anymore.

Dan got home from work a few hours later.

"Piper?" he called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" I called back. I was in my bathroom.

"Why isn't the bed made?" he asked. I opened the door.

"I dunno. I just got up this morning and didn't think about it."

"How are we going to sleep in it if it's unmade all day?" he said.

"We unmake it when we go to sleep in it anyway!" I retorted.

"Fine, whatever," he said.

"What difference does it make? Geez."

He made the bed angrily. I shut the door.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Later on, he left to go to the grocery store. I sat down on the couch and browsed through channels. After watching the notebook, I must've dozed off.

"Piper?"

Dan woke me up by shaking my shoulder.

"If you want to sleep, sleep in the bed."

"I fell asleep watching tv," I said.

"Yeah, who knows how much power you're wasting," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" I said.

"Beds are for sleeping, and people don't leave the tv on with nobody watching. Piper, life doesn't have to be so messy."

**************

It was quiet as I sat on the couch. Phoebe was across the room. We had been silent for almost ten minutes.

"I think maybe you should give yourself a break from both of them," she finally said. She'd been "helping" with the Dan/Leo problem for the past hour, while Dan was in the garage with his stupid car.

I had my chin settled on my knee with both arms wrapped around my folded leg.

"I don't know," I murmured for the millionth time.

I popped another skittle in my mouth. I had loved them since I was 10 or 11, and I'd eaten alot lately.

"You keep comfort eating with skittles, and your gonna get so fat," she said.

I scrunched my face at her.

"Shut up."

Dan walked in.

"Just saying," she said. "Skittles make people fat."

"She's right. Those things are horrible for you."

I rolled my eyes and popped another into my mouth.

She stood up.

"Well, I have to go. Cole has to be at work soon and I gotta be there before he can leave Sam," she said.

"Alright," I said. "Bye."

After Dan left to take a shower, Paige came in.

"Hey, dude. How's it goin'?"

"Life is complicated," I sighed.

She sat down and sighed.

"Dan's a great guy," she said. I turned my head to her.

"You think so?"

She nodded.

"Mhm. He's funny and cool and sweet, and he treats you okay," she said. "But, he's no Leo."

Her face got serious. "People make mistakes, Piper. I'm not telling you to just forget it, but imagine a future with Dan, and then imagine one with Leo."

I did. I couldn't really see one with Dan. It would be how it was now. Work, and a clean house. With Leo, I saw kids, and fun, and love, and maybe it was a little messy, but that's what I wanted.

**************

I nervously knocked on the front door. It was opened a few seconds later.

"Hey, Piper," said Leo.

"Hi, Leo. Can we, uh, talk?" I asked, unsure of my words.

"Sure," he said with a nod.

We went up to his room. I'd only been in here a few times.

"Leo, I don't know how to say this," I said.

He laughed. "Well, blurt it out."

"I'm still in love with you," I said. I turned away from his shocked face and paced. "I know I shouldn't be, because I'm with Dan. But Dan doesn't want kids and you do, and I do. And I'm happy waking up with Dan, but it feels so much better to wake up with you beside me. And maybe our life would be messy, and chaotic, but maybe that's okay. Maybe I want a life where it doesn't matter if I make the bed or not. Or, or if I fall asleep on the couch, or if I wanna eat a hundred skittles."

I turned back to him.

"I don't know right now, I don't know what the future will be like. All I know is I love you, I've always loved you, and apparently no matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you."

He walked over to me and put his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest.

I looked up at him. I knew I'd never be happy unless he was mine. I'd never be truly happy until he was mine again.

He gently kissed me. Without questioning it, I kissed back.


	16. Choosing

"How did this happen? What am I going to do?" I sighed.

"What happened exactly?" asked Phoebe.

"I was talking to Paige, and I realized I wanted to be with Leo. So, I went over there and told him everything. And then...then we kinda kissed."

"Kinda?" she laughed.

"Okay, we kissed! We really kissed, and it was really great," I confessed.

"Okay, so obviously, you love Leo more, right?" she said.

"But I love Dan, too. Not as much maybe, but I can trust him. How can I ever trust Leo again?" I said in a desperate voice.

"Maybe you just need to put that aside," said Phoebe.

"What if he does it again? I don't think I can take it."

"Do you really think he would? Look what it's done to him! He's been an inch from suicidal ever since," she said.

"I don't know what to do. The pros and cons seem to all even out in this situation."

"How can you say that?" she exploded.

For the first time in the conversation, I was really listening.

"What?"

"How can you possibly say Dan even comes close to Leo? Sure, Leo messed up. He broke your heart. But it was only because you loved him so much, and it just made it hurt that much more. Can you honestly tell me if Dan did the same thing, you'd have been half as hurt?"

I was speechless.

*************

Dan pulled two lawn chairs close together. He handed me a glass of wine as we sat by the pool that night. It was beautiful out.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and we began to walk around the pool.

"You have made me so happy," he said. "I love you so much. I really do. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He pulled his hand away, and faced me. He smiled, then he got down on one knee.

"Oh, god," I breathed.

"Piper Halliwell," he said, "you're everything to me, and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He held out a diamond engagement ring. The look on his face was so hopeful, so full of dreams. And I had to crush them. This had to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

"Dan..."

"That's not a yes," he sighed, standing up.

"No, it's not," I breathed.

He looked down.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered.

"Dan, I'm still in love with Leo," I said. "I'm so, so sorry. It's not fair to anyone if I keep pretending."

He sighed.

"Can't you just try to love me more?" he begged in a hopeful voice, though he was smiling.

"You're a great guy, Dan. And when you find that lucky girl, I hope she knows how lucky she is," I told him.

"I hope Leo knows how lucky he is."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, Piper."

I looked up to the sky. As I walked inside, I saw him talking to somebody on the porch.

"Man... if you get her, don't ever let her go," I heard Dan say. "Trust me."

With that, he left and drove away. Leo walked in.

"Leo," I breathed. Without thinking, I ran to him, and he threw his arms around me and we kissed. His soft lips met mine and I could swear there were fireworks going off right in my living room. My heart was pounding so hard.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"Oh, Leo," I whispered. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I never will," he whispered in my ear, while stroking my hair, and holding me close.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me.

"Whadda you say, me and you eat some skittles and fall asleep on the couch?" he said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed. He hugged me again and kissed my neck.

This was the most perfect night of my life.

*********

The next few months with Leo were so perfect. I was in the middle of a bubble bath when Leo walked in.

"Hey, baby. Phoebe is on the phone," said Leo.

I dried off my hands and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Piper? Can I ask you a really big favor?" she begged.

I hoped she would ask me to babysit. I loved babysitting Tricia, especially with Leo.

"Yeah, anything."

"Cole has to go out of town for a few days, and I have night school, and work. I was hoping you could babysit when I'm at school or work," she said.

"Yeah, that would be great. Actually, if you wanted some rest, I could take her for a few days. She's never stayed with me for more than a day," I suggested.

"Oh, would you? That would be so great, Piper. I love her so much, but I could really use some rest."

"Hang on," I said.

I covered the phone with my hand.

"Leo!" I called. He came back in.

"How would you feel about Tricia coming over for a few days?"

"Sure, we can do that. I love practice," he said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Dinner is almost done."

I smiled and uncovered the phone.

"What time can we pick her up?" I asked.

"Uh, how about tomorrow morning? She's asleep now," she said.

"Sure, we'll be there at 9, kay?"

I was so excited. I hopped out of the tub and dried off. I put on a tshirt and jeans and walked downstairs.

"How about after dinner, we go shopping? There are alot of things we need here for the baby. I thought we could give her the room next to Paige's."

"Yeah sure," he said. "Look what I made!"

I laughed and went to look in the oven. Three homemade calzones.

"Oooh, yummy!"

"Well, let's see what you say after you try it," he laughed.

"Paige!" he yelled. "Dinner!"

She came in a minute later.

"I'm gonna eat in my room, I have a big paper to finish," she said.

"Alright," I said. Leo and I went into the living room with our dinners.

"Oh my god!" I remarked. "This is amazing!"

Leo laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh, god, yes!" I replied. "I think I'm more attracted to you now."

He laughed again.

"You saying you're only after my culinary abilities?" he joked. "How shallow."

"No! Not just your stupid culinary abilities, also for your ability to fix things that I break!" I joked back.

"Really?" he said, sitting his plate down. I sat mine down on the floor next the couch and he started tickling me.

It wasn't long before he had me pinned down under him.

"Okay, now say 'I love Leo because he is the best boyfriend ever, and he amazes me every single day! And he rocks'."

"I love Leo because he is the best boyfriend ever, and he amazes me every single day with his self-centered ego!" I yelled back.

He started laughing again.

"Now you're gonna get it!" he joked.

He started tickling my sides again. I began punching him playfully in the chest.

We finally stopped, and caught our breath. Before he got off of me, he placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered. He sat back next to me and I put his arm around me and cuddled on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

***************

After dinner, we headed out to get all the things we would need for the baby room. We went to JCPenny's for all the furniture and clothes.

"Can I help you?" greeted an employee.

"We need everything for a two year old girl's room," I said.

"My, you two look young to be adopting, or is it a litte sister?"

"No, it's my little's sister's baby," I said.

"How much younger is she?"

"She just turned 18," I said.

"Oh my! And she has a two year old?" the employee said with a disapproving look. "I assume she's not married."

"She is with the father of her baby," I said, returning the look of rudeness. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, I apologize. But you do realize a baby out of wedlock is an abomination?" she said.

"We're agnostic," I told her.

"Oh my," she scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I said, raising my voice. "You don't know me and you certainly don't know her."

"I don't need to know her to know she is going to hell," she remarked.

"Bitch!" I screamed, jumping at her.

"Hey!" Leo yelled at her, holding me back.

A man came running over.

"Hello, I'm Rick Davis, manager. Is there a problem here?"

"No, jus-" the woman started.

"Yes, there is," I interupted her. "Your employees need to keep their opinions to themselves!"

"Carol, did you say something to offend this lady?" he said, turning to her.

"Well, I didn't mean to offend her," she said.

"Bullshit!" interjected Leo. "She said my girlfriend's little sister is going to hell because she is a teenage mother!"

I was furious, but I was happy Leo was defending me.

"Seems we could have a legal matter on our hands," he said, crossing his arms. "I think it best that we terminate your employment here, Carol. Please turn in your uniform and leave."

She walked away looking pissed.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," he said to us. "I do hope you can still can still fulfill your shopping needs here."

Leo gave me a look.

"Sure," said Leo.

So we got a crib, a high chair, a changing table, a toy chest, and plenty of toys to fill it with. After we got several new outfits for her, we went to the supermarket for diapers, food, snacks, juice, and other things.

"Piper, come on!" laughed Leo.

"What? We need it!" I retorted.

"A mini fridge? For a toddler," he said, still chuckling.

"Do you want to go down three levels of a house while a little girl is waiting for cold juice?"

"Alright, alright," he said.

We finally got home at 9:30.

"Ughh," Leo groaned. "Why'd we buy all this crap if we only had one day to put it all together?"

"We need all this crap!" I said. "Besides, I can do this by myself."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of!" he laughed. "Wanna start with the crib?"

I laughed and he carried the box upstairs.

"Okay," I said, holding two odd wooden pieces, "if A1 screws into A2, then this goes..."

Leo laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" I snapped.

"Yes," he said. "Don't mean to be sexist, but dudes do this way better."

"Fine, then you can get it done in half an hour?" I challenged.

"Pssssht, twenty minutes, tops!" he chuckled.

"Okayyy," I taunted.

I walked out of the room and went to get the clothes. I walked back in and hung them up in the closet.

Next, I got the high chair box and put it in the kitchen. After I was done moving all the groceries, I checked back in with Leo. It had been twenty five minutes.

"So, twenty minutes tops?" I laughed at the sight of him, surounded by pieces.

"Oh shush!" he said. "You weren't doing it any better!"

"Ugh, I only got five minutes to work on it. And if you'll notice, the only part that is together is the part I put together!"

"Fine, you do this, and I'll go set up the high chair," he said, standing up.

"Alright," I said. "By the time you get back, it'll be finished!"

I sat in the same spot for the next half hour. When Leo walked back in, I had been unsuccessful in finding a match.

"Well, well, well," Leo teased. "Looks about the same as half an hour ago!"

Paige walked in.

"What are you two doing?"

"Building Tricia a room!" I said excitedly. Then my smile faded. "Except this is the crib from hell!"

"You're doing it all wrong," she said.

"Think you can do better?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

We shrugged and left to get the toy chest. We were gone five minutes, yet when we returned, the crib was fully assembled, and Paige was gone. I went to the next door and knocked.

"How did you do that?!" I demanded, in shock.

"Uh, I put A1 to A2, B1 to B2, and so on..." she said with a smile.

"You suck," I said, then returned to the baby room. Leo was shaking the crib.

"Sturdy," he commented. "We were outsmarted by a fourteen year old."

"Think she can do the changing table?" I asked.

So Paige did the assembling, Leo did the lifting, and I decorated.

It was 1:30 am when we finished. We looked around. It looked pretty good. We didn't take too much time to admire our work, we crashed right after we finished. Tomorrow at 9am, we'd be responsible for Tricia for 4 days.

* * *

**I totally fucked up Phoebe's daughter's name. Getting my stories confused! Just reposting. Please read&review.**


	17. Tricia Comes to Visit

"Hey, cutie," I greeted as I took Tricia from Phoebe.

"Piper!" she squealed.

"You excited to come stay with me for a few days?" I asked.

"Yes!" she shouted.

Then Leo walked in.

"Leoooo!" she screamed, jumping from my arms to his.

"There's my girl!" he said.

"Come see my room, Leo! I got a new dollie!" she yelled, jumping down. She only stumbled sometimes now, and she was talking in complete sentences.

I turned to Phoebe, who had a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"You'll be dropping by, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "You sure you can do this?"

"Absolutely," I said with a smile.

"Alright, I gotta be at work soon. You got all the stuff she needs?"

"Yeah, we went shopping and got her alot of new things," I said.

"Piper!" she scolded. "I don't want her to be raised like we were. I don't want her to be spoiled, I want her to have values. Did you you see how excited she was about a doll? We never even got excited when we got computers, or cars, or credit cards. We expected that stuff."

"So? You can afford to have her expect it, Pheebs."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to. I _wish _I had gotten the same thrill she gets when she gets small things," she said.

"I admire what you're doing, Pheebs. I really do," I said. "I kinda wish we were raised like that, too. Anyway, we only got food, a crib, high chair, and changing table."

"And that's it?" she said.

"Well..." I stammered. "We also got toys for her new toy chest."

"Piper," she groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'll put that in the attic and I'll give her the chest for her birthday and the toys for Christmas," I laughed.

"Alright, sounds fair," she said. "You sure you can do this?"

"Yes! Stop asking, we can do this! Besides, we need to practice," I said.

"Are you pregnant?!" she asked, bewildered.

"No! For the future, I mean," I said.

"Oh."

"Pheebs, can I ask you something?" I requested.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you ever regret getting pregnant, so young?"

Tricia ran in with Leo chasing her. She didn't stumble so much when she walked anymore, and she had staretd talking in complete sentences. I never noticed how fast kids really grew up. I saw the way Phoebe looked at her. She turned to me, and I looked into her eyes. The happiness in her eyes was something I'd never known.

"When I was pregnant, I did. I thought I'd be miserable forever," she told me. "But everyday, I thank god for her. I don't know how I could have ever existed without her. I am so happy right now, it's like being on the top of the world. Being a mom is the best feeling in the world."

I smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ready to go?" asked Leo, coming over to us.

"Yeah," I said. We walked out to the porch. I looked at Phoebe. "We'll go start the car."

Phoebe knelt down to talk to Tricia as we walked away.

We got in the car and started it up.

"I'm excited," I said.

"Me too," he replied, kissing me.

A few minutes later, Phoebe carried Tricia to the car, and buckled her in the car seat.

"Okay, baby. Mommy will be over tomorrow at 2 after class. Call me before you go to bed, and when you wake up tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy," she said. Phoebe kissed her forehead.

"Have fun, babydoll," she said. She shut the door and came up to my window. "Call me if you guys need anything, and help her work the phone, okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "We'll be fine."

"Thanks, guys," she said. I blew her a kiss as Leo backed out.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" Tricia screamed from the back.

"Love you guys," Phoebe yelled back, and turned to walk inside.

We got on the main road and Leo drove slowly.

"So, Tricia, what do you wanna do first?" I asked.

"I want to play!" she yelled.

"What do you want to play?" Leo asked.

"Dress-up!" she said after a moment of consideration.

"That sounds fun," he laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "We can put Leo in a dress!"

"YAY!" she squealed.

"I hate you," he mouthed to me with a smile.

"Aw, I love you too, sweetie," I said.

"I love everybody," said Tricia.

"And everybody loves you," I replied.

She laughed as we drove down the road.

"Can we listen to music?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, turning on the radio. Lonestar came on. Tricia gasped.

"Daddy said this song was for me! Right before he left, he gave me this cd, and he said this song was just for me!"

She started to sing the lyrics to 'I'm Already There'.

I smiled and listened as we drove.

*********************

As soon as we got home, she raced up to Paige's room.

"Paige!" she screamed.

"Hey, kid," Paige laughed as Tricia pounced on her.

"I'm staying here for four days!" she said.

"Awesome."

"Are you going to be here?" she asked.

Then Paige looked at me.

"That depends if Aunt Piper wants to be nice," she said.

"Ugh. What do you want?" I asked.

"Parker asked me to go to the beach with him for the weekend..." she said.

"As in...with his parents, and you'll be sleeping in different rooms? Sure."

"Not exactly," she said.

"Are you kidding?" I said. I looked down at Tricia. "Hey, I betcha Uncle Leo wants to play dress him. Why don't you go find him?"

She ran off and I stood up to face Paige again.

"Paige, I'm sorry. But he is almost 17 and you're only 14. It's just not appropriate," I said.

"It's not like we're going to do anything!" she said, raising her voice.

"Paige, you are 14. No."

She sighed.

"This is _not _fair," she yelled before running back into her room.

I groaned. I couldn't seem to do anything that didn't make her mad lately.

I found Leo and Trish in the living room.

"Okay, Trish. Ready to play?" I asked.

"Yup. We decided we're dressing you up!" she said.

"Me?"

I turned to Leo.

"It was her idea!" he laughed.

Half an hour later, I was wearing every piece of jewelry I owned, and I had on a silver evening gown.

"You know what it's time for now?" I said.

"What?" asked Trish.

"Leo's turn," I said.

"Okay, go ahead. Dress me up," he obliged.

"No," said Trish. "I don't want to play dress-up anymore."

"Ha, I'm off the hook," Leo bragged.

"I want to play makeovers!" she laughed.

I burst out laughing.

"Still your turn," I said to Leo.

He groaned.

***********************

At the end of the day, I was in Tricia's new room, telling her a bedtime story with Leo. We were making it up as we went along.

"And then the princess decided to forgive the prince," I said.

"And the prince was so happy, they ate skittles together on the couch," said Leo.

We smiled at each other.

"Happily ever after," Tricia concluded with a yawn.

Leo stood up and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, sweetie," I said.

I yawned as we walked down the hall into my room.

He locked the door and smiled at me.

"I am too tired and there is a baby two doors away!" I said.

He came over and began kissing my neck.

"Leo, really. Leo, we can't do thi..." I trailed off as we laid down on the bed.

"Just a back massage. Paige is right next door to her. She'll hear her first anyway," he said.

He slipped my top off and I laid down on my stomache. Then he unhooked my bra and grabbed the lotion off my bedside table.

His hands immediately warmed the aftermath of the cold lotion. He rubbed into my back with a gentle kind of firmness.

"Ahh," I let a moan slip out.

After a few minutes, I sat up.

"Your turn," I said with a smile.

"Okay," he said, tossing his shirt to the floor. Then he laid on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want a chest massage," he said.

"Why?" I laughed.

"So I can look at you, duh!"

I laughed again.

"Whatever."

I sat on his waist and rubbed lotion across his chest. He kept poking my sides.

"Leo, stop," I laughed. "No tickling!"

"No fair," he pouted.

"You are so ridiculous," I said.

"Am I now?" he chuckled. He pulled me down and our chests met.

"Ugh! Now my chest is lotiony!" I complained.

"I have _no _problem with that," he said with a smile.

"Okay, time for bed. No more massage for you," I said, wiping my hands chest, and back off with a towel. I took off my pants and put my bra back on. I usually just slept in bra and panties.

Leo took his jeans off and wiped his chest off.

After we laid down, we instantly heard crying.

"And so, the fun begins," I said. We got our robes on, and began life as practicing parents.


	18. Thinking About the Future

"Piper?" said Tricia the next morning at breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"How come mommy is only 17 and she has me, but your 19 and dont have any little kids?" she asked.

Leo looked at me with a worried look.

"Well," I said. "Your mommy and daddy fell in love when they were very young, and they decided they were ready to have a little one."

"Nice," mouthed Leo.

"Why aren't you ready for a baby?" she asked.

"Because Aunt Piper wants to go to college before she has a baby," explained Leo.

"Oh. Are you going to get married?"

"Oh, my. Aren't you full of questions today?" I laughed. I stood up and began clearing the dishes.

After breakfast, we went to the park.

"What do you wanna do first?" I asked.

"Swings!" she said excitedly.

We went over and Leo scooped her up and placed her on a toddler one. She screamed with excitement as she went back and forth.

After the swings, she wanted to slide. Just as she climbed the ladder to get the the top, she tripped and stumbled, falling on the wooden platform above.

"Tricia!"

I ran away from the bottom of the slide and climbed up the stairs.

"You okay, sweetie?" I asked.

"It hurts!" she wailed, pointing to her knee.

She had a small scrape, that was bleeding just a little.

"Awh, it's not too bad. Let's go fix you," I said, scooping her upin my arms and hopping down. I walked over to the bench where Leo was with my purse and took out neosporin, and bandaids.

"Okay, hold still," I instructed her. She obeyed as I put neosporin on it and covered it with a Blue's Clues bandaid.

"Blue's Clue's!" she shrieked. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, sweetie," I said. "You all done playing here?"

"No, I want to go on the seesaw!" she said.

I smiled and Leo and I followed her over. She sat on my lap, and Leo sat on the other side.

By the time she _was _ready to go, it was almost dark, and we were exhausted.

*****************

The next few days flew by with Trish. After the long goodbye, and the sad drive home, we got out of the car.

We walked in and stood there for a second. It seemed odd without the chaos of having a two year old here.

"Seems quiet..." said Leo.

I scrunched my face from disapproval.

"I know," I said. "I don't like it."

He put an arm around my waist.

"How about we go lay down?" he suggested.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

On the way to my room, I opened Paige's door. Nobody was there.

I went back in my room to find Leo.

"Where's Paige?" I asked, puzzled.

"I dunno. She's not here?"

I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I left a note on the fridge. I had to go somewhere, but I promise I'll be home soon."

"Where are you?" I repeated.

There was a pause.

"I promise, I'm not doing anything wrong. I have to be here right now. I'm not in any danger or trouble."

"You'll tell me later?" I asked.

"Yes. Just not now."

I sighed and hung up.

"Where is she?" asked Leo, entering the kitchen.

"She couldn't tell me. I don't know what's up with her lately," I said.

"Paige is a smart kid. She won't do anything," he assured me.

"It's that kind of trust that caused Prue and I to go wild in Beverly Hills," I said. "I know what it's like to be 14. It's so easy to ignore the rules."

"Well, we'll call back in ten minutes. Maybe she'll be out of whereever she is now," he said.

We sat on the couch and waited. Time went by really slowly.

Finally, it had been 9 minutes and 27 seconds. I couldn't wait any more.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" I heard in a whisper.

"Paige?" I asked.

"Piper, I can't talk right now," she whispered.

"Call me the second your done," I said. "We can pick you up."

"Parker's here. I'm fine. I'll call you back in fifteen minutes."

I hung up again.

"She said fifteen minutes. What could she be doing?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe she's with the CIA. Top secret shenanigans," he joked.

"Oh, shush. Oh my god, what if she's pregnant?"

"Why would you think that?" he laughed.

"I don't know. I'm freaking out!"

"She's fine," he assured me again. I laid back on his chest and he put his arms around my waist.

"I don't like waiting."

"You complain too much!" he said.

"I do not!" I retorted.

"'It's too hot!' 'My stomache hurts!' 'My feet are cold!'" he mimicked.

"I do not sound like that!" I said, giving him a soft punch on his chest.

Finally, the phone rang.

"Paige?" I answered.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm on my way home now."

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Guess who's pregnant?" she answered my question with a question. My heart stopped.

"If you say it's you, I'm going to have a stroke."

"No, no. It's Samantha. That's where I just was. She wanted me to help her tell her parents."

Relief washed over me. I tried to be cool about it.

"Oh. Wow. Samantha? Really?"

"Mhm," she said. "Oh, hang on."

I looked at Leo.

"Samantha is pregnant," I told him, covering the reciever.

He shook his head.

"What is wrong with girls today? You made me wait years!"

"Now who's complaining?" I laughed.

"K, I'm back. We'll be home in like ten minutes."

"Alright," I said, and then hung up.

"That kid is gonna be the death of me!" I laughed.

**********************

"Do you ever think about kids?" I asked Leo the next night, laying in bed.

"With you? Always. I want a little girl," he said.

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be 20 soon. That seems so old," I said.

"Well, we could always have a baby before you turn twenty! Or at least, start the process," he said.

"You're really ready to have a baby now?" I said, shocked.

"Of course. I love kids. Isn't that why you picked me?" he joked.

"Among other things," I laughed. "At the moment, my mind draws a blank."

He laughed, followed by a yawn.

"Ready to sleep?" I said.

"Can't go to sleep without my goodnight kiss!" he said in a baby voice. I laughed and gave him a kiss.

I clicked the lights off and cuddled into bed next to him. I loved him more than ever at the moment. I had also been thinking about a little baby in our future...

* * *

**GUYS! Be _sure _to read the next chapter, you wont want to miss it. It'll be up on the eighth. Hope you love it. Read && Review.**


	19. Waking Up Next to Leo

I shivered as we waited for the valet. We had just eaten at the best restaraunt in San Fransisco to celebrate five years together, excluding the few months we were apart. Leo placed his jacket over my shoulders and held me against his chest. It was cold tonight.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just cold," I answered.

He held me a little closer. I smiled and sunk into his chest.

"Ready to go home and sleep?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm not tired," I said. "But there are plenty of other things we could do in a bed..."

"Really now?" he laughed.

I slipped my hands out of the jacket and wrapped them around him.

"I love you," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much," he whispered back.

Finally, we arrived home. I quickly checked on Paige and found her asleep. I went back into my room. Leo was on the bed under the covers, his clothes on the floor. Candles were lit around the room. I smiled and unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor.

Now Leo smiled as I revealed a black strapless bra and a matching thong. I climbed under the covers and he held me close to him. He gently slipped my underwear off and climbed on top of me. I looked up and into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and kissed my forehead. He slipped inside of me. I shuddered a bit. It had been awhile. I put my hands on his sides as he moved in and out. I looked to the side and out my window. I saw the moonlight and almost began to cry. My life was so perfect right now. I wasn't sure how it could get better.

*****************

Then next morning, a funny sensation woke me up. I began laughing as I realized it was Leo tickling me.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed.

He stopped and smiled. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I looked at the clock.

"Why'd you wake me up?!" I complained. "It's 8am on Saturday!"

He smiled again and climbed on top of me, holding down my arms.

"Hey! What's all this about?" I demanded.

"Reapeat after me," he said.

"Okay," I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Leo..." he started.

"Leo..."

"Makes me so happy."

"Makes me so happy."

"Leo is."

"Leo is."

"Funny, awesome, and perfect," he said with a smile.

"Funny, awesome, and perfect," I laughed.

"He's the best fiance I could ask for."

"He's the best fia-" I stopped. "What?"

He pulled me up and kneeled by the bedside.

"Piper, you make me whole. I love you with all of my heart, and I've known since the day I met you that I'd never be happy until you were mine. I want you, everyday for the rest of my life. Piper Halliwell, will you marry me?"

My heart skipped a beat. Tears came to my ears. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The shock wore off quickly, realizing this is everything I'd dreamed about since I was 15.

"Yes," I whispered. Then I raised my voice. "Yes. Yes!"

He stood up, wrapped his arms around me and swung me around.

We looked into each other's eyes. I saw my future husband. I saw the father of my kids. I saw everything my future could hold. I kissed him. I kissed him passionately for a few moments.

"Oh, my god," I breathed.

"I love you," he whispered.

I started crying. Tears that held pure happiness.

I'm not quite sure how many hours we laid in bed. I'd never felt so compelled to just be in one place with one person for so long. We stared into each other's eyes. We held each other. Finally, we decided to share the news.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Hey, Pheebs, can you come over? We have to talk to you and Paige."

They sat before us later that day in the living room.

"Okay, we have news," I said. I held out my hand. "Leo asked me to marry him this morning. I said yes."

Phoebe gasped.

"Oh my god!" she whined, starting to cry. She stood up and hugged me.

"It's beautiful!" Paige gasped as she looked at the custom-made heart-shaped diamond ring.

Leo gave my shoulder a squeeze and kissed my forehead.

It wasn't long before we were making plans, thinking of locations, and even picking out what designer would make my dress.

I'd never been happier.


	20. Happily Ever After

**I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. Kinda just kept blowing it off. This will be the last chapter and I'm going to delete my other story. Just don't have the time anymore ):**

**Maybe I'll start a new story after December, when I have some more time. I think it will be a crossover, involving Piper and Kenny from Picket Fences. Or maybe just Kim, also from PF, and Kenny.**

* * *

I assumed Paige would be asleep as we arrived home late that night. After all, it was almost midnight. She was never the kind of teenager to stay up all night. I saw that her light was on, so I knocked on the door.

"Paige?"

No answer. I walked in to see her sitting on her bed. She was holding her knees up to her chest, burrying her face in them.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

She looked up at me, revealing her red face and watery eyes. I quickly walked over and sat behind her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Did something happen at school?" I guessed.

She shook her head again.

"With Parker?"

She nodded and burried her head again. I put my arms around her and held her while she cried. After a few minutes, I handed her a tissue.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"He...he's leaving," she choked out.

"Where is he going?" I asked calmly.

"He's going to New York. With his _stupid _band."

At the word 'stupid', she grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She looked up at me. Her face was flushed and her eyes were so red.

"He said he wanted to marry me," she whispered. She looked down at the floor. "He said..."

She clutched the tissue tight in her hand.

"Sweetie," I breathed. "I know how it feels. It..."

I couldn't find the word. Somewhere between pained, betrayed, destroyed, and so much more.

"It hurts," she said, simplifying it all into one word.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Leo came to the doorway. Seeing Paige's face, his smile disappeared.

"Paige, are you okay?" he asked.

She wiped away her tears. She even smiled a little.

"I will be," she said with a small nod.

I was taken aback at her maturity. She was growing up so fast. We all were. Over the years, so much had happened and we just had to deal with it.

I guess that was the crazy lesson in all of this. Mom always said everything happens for a reason, and I think she was right. Losing Prue forced me to step up to the plate, grow up, and take over. When Leo cheated on me, it showed how we could make it through almost anything. All the hardships I had faced had made me who I am. Even the good things, like meeting and helping to raise Paige, or Phoebe getting pregnant. We'd never been the typical, normal family, and we never would be.

Sitting there I realized all of this. Things happen and you just have to deal with them.

***************

As time went by, Paige moved on from Parker. She met her now-husband, Henry. They married last year, when Paige was 21. They are now expecting their first baby. Paige followed in Phoebe's footsteps, and she and Henry are living off only the money they make. Paige ended up going to college, and she just graduated.

Phoebe and Cole just celebrated their 10 year anniversary, Phoebe is 25. Tricia is now 9 years old. Phoebe finished college through night school, and graduated with a psychology degree. She and Cole both work at a newspaper. He reports crime, and she's the advice columnist. Tricia wants to be a teacher. They are living happily in a 3-bedroom house, and Phoebe is expecting her first baby boy.

As for Leo and I, we sold the house. The money went into the fortune that our mother spent her life building. None of us used that money. Leo and I were living in a one-bedroom apartment, happily married at 26 years old. I ended up going to college. I started two years after Leo, who is now a doctor, and I own my own place, The Green Cafe, a vegetarian restaunt and coffeehouse.

The paparazzi eventually forgot about us. Occaisionally, one of us would have a little picture in a magazine, but we've learned how to avoid covers.

Leo picked up the last box from the living room.

"Ready?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

We walked out and put the last box in the moving truck, and drove away.

I smiled as we pulled into our two-bedroom home. It had a white picket fence, a big back yard, and an apple tree growing in the front.

"This is home," Leo whispered in my ear and then kissed my forehead.

"This has been a pain," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but we're going to need the extra room," he said placing a hand on my stomache, which was starting to look like a basketball. "For Prudence Melinda."


	21. Note

**To clarify,**

**I'm deleting my story 'My Life After Magic'.**

**Not 'True Love is Worth Fighting For'.**

**I'm very proud of my first story, I'll never delete it.**

**But I've decided I'm going to start another Piper/Leo story pretty soon. **

**Maybe I'll start on the first chapter tomorrow if i can find some time.**


End file.
